Rembering The Nightmare
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: After escaping Lily Mary-Lynette is sent to the wildpowers for safty along with her young blind friend Cassandra. But when Mary-Lynette starts changing for the worse can she remember who she really is before its to late? Sequel to Lost But Not Forgotten.
1. Knives And Motercycles

**Whoo-hooo chapter 1! Enjoy as always. **

They say that you can't tell when your heart breaks, others say you can. But in all honesty both of them are wrong. When your heart breaks it isn't fast and sudden, it's slow and it takes something away from you. You lose part of yourself, and try as you might, you have no idea what it is or where it is that you're looking for. That's how Mary-Lynette felt as she boarded a plane that would take her to a Safe house that no one would tell her specifically where was. All they told her was that the wild powers where there and it would be the safest place for her and Cassandra, her blind, six year old friend with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes. As they waved goodbye to the friends they had known for a short time, it was just another piece of Mary-Lynette's tattered heart that was being taken away.

She leaned her head against the planes window and stared absently at the clouds under them. How funny it was to fly over clouds like this and watch them from this height. The thought tried to consume her mind and give it purpose of thinking but failed miserably.

Finally the plane landed and Mary-Lynette and Cassandra left the plane and looked around. The people around her where wearing shorts and tee shirts like in Vegas, so they couldn't have gone far, especially because it was about a two hour flight. Still looking around Mary-Lynette couldn't really tell where they were supposed to go. This airport was even busier then the Las Vegas one and was twice as big. This was going to be a challenge.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Cassandra asked as Mary-Lynette picked up their luggage.

"I'm not sure…" Mary-Lynette replied picking up her suit case and Cassandra's. "Hold onto my shirt so you don't get lost okay?"

Cassandra nodded and they kept walking through the airport over and over, passing the same food stands, people trying to sell odd products and luggage carts. Finally as they went through for the third time, someone grabbed Mary-Lynette's pants leg and made her turn. It was a little girl, about a few years older then Cassandra though, with light blonde hair and amethyst eyes. She had her hands crossed of her chest and her eyes seemed to hold more then the average ten year old. She looked at the two girls up and down then smiled mischievously. "You Mary-Lynette and Cassandra?" she asked with a bit of a snarky attitude.

Mary-Lynette looked down at the girl and nodded slowly putting down the luggage and pulling Cassandra closer. "Are you lost?" Mary-Lynette asked softly. "And how do you know us?"

Instead of answering the little girl grinned wider and grabbed both suitcases from Mary-Lynette's feet and ran away into the crowd.

"Hey!" Mary-Lynette yelled grabbing Cassandra's hand and running after the little blonde headed girl. Stop! Give us our stuff back!"

The girl didn't turn around but instead kept running and dashed out of a back exit of the airport, with Mary-Lynette and Cassandra at her heels. Mary-Lynette pulled the door wide open after it shut behind the girl and ran outside ready to take their stuff back. But the moment they stepped outside and the door shut behind them, they froze. Standing there leaning against a shiny black motorcycle was the little girl with amethyst colored eyes and two other vampires and their motorcycles. One of them, a girl with shorter black hair in the back but longer in the front so it covered one of her eyes but left the other midnight blue one free gleamed with respect. "You did good Thistle." She congratulated. Maybe you did have to steal their stuff to get their attention.

The little blonde girl smiled. "Told you so." She smiled wickedly. "So now we take them back, right?"

"That's what she said." The only boy in their trio said with a shrug, his deep russet hair head shaking and his gray flecked eyes watching the two girls carefully.

"What ever you say, Val." The dark haired girl said throwing one leg over her bike and turning behind her. "Throw the suitcases in the side cart and well get a move on."

Mary-Lynette stared at the three of them with wide eyes and took a step back landing into a wall.

"Come on." Thistle whined jumping into the black haired girl's cart. "We won't bite."

"Speak for yourself." Val said with a grin picking up the two suitcases and putting them in the cart with Thistle, before turning back to the girls. "I'm Val." He said with a shrug.

"The little ticking time bomb over there, that's Thistle. And she's Raven." The small girl waved and so did the black haired girl. "Now come on, the little one can sit in my side cart, and you can sit behind me."

Before Mary-Lynette could protest there was a loud clamor and something fell over making everybody turn. Standing there with a pointed knife and an angry expression was a bald man with a grimace. Before anyone could move another four or five appeared next to him then more on the other side.

Mary-Lynette stepped back but a man grabbed her and put a knife to her neck. Leaving her helpless.

**And chapter 1 is over! Sorry again I start school day after tomorrow and I'm so not excited about it…wish me luck? And review! **


	2. Hidden Changes, Unsettling Consequences

**Chapter 2! Read…now **

"Blade." Thistle hissed jumping out of the cart with her tiny hands in fists.

"Let her go. She's got nothing to do with this." Raven said standing next to her small blonde friend. "You're fight is with us, not her."

"Yea." Val agreed crossing his arms over his chest. "Unless you're low enough to kill an innocent girl, who barely knows us."

Blade smiled and shook his head, pulling the knife closer to her neck. "Why isn't this girl a beauty? Nice dark hair, and those eyes, sure is pretty."

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes and felt the little twinge in the back of her mind, something changing, something being unleashed. She opened her eyes and gave the gang members a small smile before turning her eyes to Blade. "You know, you're quite the looker yourself." She purred batting her eyes softly. "You don't _need_ a knife to make me stay either; I'll stay if I want to."

Blade took a step back pulling Mary-Lynette with him, his eyes widening. "I…I don't?"

"Course you don't sweetie. Now why don't you put that big knife down…" Mary-Lynette dropped her eyes and looked up bashfully. "For me?"

Blade looked at her then back at his gang members then down at her, nodding. "Sure, anything for you." He pulled the knife away from her slowly and let her turn around to finally get a good look at him.

He was bald, probably shaved his head, with a scar over his left eye that shut it forever, the other was brown nearly black and sticking out of his pink eyelids widely. His teeth were crooked and he had his mouth in a twisted smile, this was going to be easy.

"Now close your pretty eyes so I can give you what a strong, handsome man like you deserve." Mary-Lynette whispered in a low voice, which sent a pleasure of shivers up his spine. He did as she was asked, letting his hands fall at his sides, nearly dropping the knife, Mary-Lynette walked close and pulled her hand across his cheek softly, so that the knife, finally fell from his hands.

"Don't blink." She whispered then fell onto her knees grabbing the knife then slicing his leg from ankle to knee as she stood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grab bed his injured leg allowing him to double over, making him an easy target for her to knee in the face. He fell back with a thwack and Mary-Lynette turned around in a slow circle, "Okay. Who's next?"

Three men charged at her each of them grabbing onto one of her limbs, except her right leg which she jumped off from and kicked the one holding her left in the nose, the satisfying crunch of cartilage only filled her furriery more. Landing onto her feet she jumped down top her knees smashing the two holding her arms to crash into each other then onto the ground when Mary-Lynette dashed out of the way. She turned and nearly got clipped in the face by a big body builder who threw a punch and left his hand wide open in the air for her to grab onto and twist till it cracked. She let go and he clutched it staring from his hand to her until she gave him a round house kick to the face.

More people were on her tail charging at her with knives of their own, but without thinking Mary-Lynette jumped and dug her knife into the wall, still holding onto the edge when they came her legs were just a blur as she kicked them each into the head and they fell, but one who dodged grabbed onto her and pulled her and her knife down hard, smacking her head onto the concrete. A man grabbed her leg and pulled her hard ready to cut her throat, completely forgetting the knife she still held that was already lodged into his shoulder before he could say anything.

With a gasp Mary-Lynette stood and stared around the people she had hurt, and at the blood on her hands. She looked down at her feet too and saw that her legs were soaked in their blood also. _Great. _She thought wiping her hands on her jeans before turning to the three vampires that had just stood by and watched her attack them.

"I'm Mary-Lynette she said sticking out a slightly blood stained hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You just killed like ten street thugs, and now you introduce yourself?" Thistle asked taking a step forward carefully.

Mary-Lynette shrugged, "I might have hurt them, but they're still alive, breathing at least." She closed her eyes and felt the change again, rolling out her shoulders as she finally relaxed herself. She blinked her eyes opened softly and sighed walking over to Cassandra who was half sitting in the cart. You ready to go?" She asked softly.

Cassandra looked around blankly then nodded sitting herself into the cart.

"Okay…" Val said climbing onto his bike and revving his engine while Mary-Lynette sat onto the back of it and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist.

With a smile they took off out of the ally and blasted through the streets, causing people to turn as they passed. Something told Mary-Lynette that these people were dangerous, they had done things and they were not to be messed with. Why did they have people after them for crying out loud?

But at the same time, she felt safe which scared her even more. They had to have something to do with Circle Daybreak or something to do with the wild powers. Why else would she be clutching onto a random vampire biker that she just met to take her to who knows where? _This is going to be interesting. _Mary-Lynette thought softly, turning to look at Cassandra who was clutching onto the sides of her cart and laughing as the wind tangled through her red hair. _Very interesting. _

_. . . _

It turns out that a safe house isn't really an actually house, like some movies would tell you. The safe house reminded Mary-Lynette of Thierry's house, except bit was a bit quainter and a lot less ostentatious. It actually reminded her of a hospital, with its plain white walls and limited windows. It looked like it could hold a lot of people comfortably and keep them hidden behind the safety of its walls. When Mary-Lynette passed the gates something coursed through her being, unlike the way she felt when she had to protect herself, it was something safer that kind of made _her _feel more protected.

When, Val parked his cycle and Raven did the same, Mary-Lynette instantly leapt off, and helped Cassandra out, looked up at the building in awe.

"Yea." Val agreed holding Mary-Lynette's suit case in one hand and Cassandra's in the other. "It's big right?"

Mary-Lynette nodded, and held onto Cassandra's hand tightly. "It reminds me of Thierry's house."

Val turned around and stared at her, "You mean Lord Thierry? You know him?"

Mary-Lynette nodded still staring at the building. "I know a lot of people, actually. Hannah was nice."

"Wow." Thistle said appearing behind them. "You do get around."

Mary-Lynette shrugged and felt her hand being pulled, looking down she saw Cassandra looking up then back at the house.

"Can we?" She whispered.

Mary-Lynette nodded and whispered back a yes then they started walking to the large building.

Apparently it was like a hospital because the first place she ended up was a lobby with a check in desk and everything. The walls were white, and a few sofas were put into one end of the room so people, could watch TV. Quietly Mary-Lynette walked up to the desk and told the secretary their names.

"Oh." She said shaking her dark curly hair with a smile. Sorry, I didn't tell you exactly how you were getting picked up." She looked behind them at, Val, Thistle and, Raven. Who were standing in the doorway. "They didn't give you any trouble did they?"

Mary-Lynette heard a hiss from behind her but shook her head with a smile, "No, but I may have caused them, a tiny bit of trouble of trouble." Mary-Lynette turned and smiled at them who smiled back with a small wave and walked up next to her.

"Your rooms all ready?" Thistle asked trying to peer over the counter at the secretary's computer.

The woman shook her head and typed onto her computer, "They're still setting up, why don't you have a seat and wait for a bit?"

Mary-Lynette sighed and grabbed her suit case from, Val and sat down onto one of the couches with Cassandra, Thistle, Raven and Val following.

"So, Val asked leaning against the leather, "Why you need to come here? Either of you a wild power?"

Thistle punched him in the shoulder, "How can they be a wild power if neither of them used their blue fire?"

Val shrugged, "Sorry." He turned back to Mary-Lynette, "Why _are_ you here?"

Mary-Lynette looked down, "For protection. Lily Redfern wants me, at the least to erase my mind, or maybe just to kill me. Either way, I'm not safe at home, or with my soul mate so I have to be here." She looked back up at Cassandra who was now talking to Raven. "We found her, underground where Lily kept me. She was taken from her dad, and her home was destroyed. She needs to be protected too."

They nodded knowingly. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Thistle asked leaning onto her small knees. "You were pretty good."

Mary-Lynette looked down and shrugged.

"Don't tell me, that was your first fight." Val insisted. "You were killer."

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes. "That was _not_ my first time, more like my second. First time I was fighting wolves."

Thistle's eyes widened. "You were fighting Werewolves your first time?"

Mary-Lynette nodded, "Two of them and a tiger."

Val's eyes widened too, "And your human right?"

His question should have insulted Mary-Lynette, but instead she nodded slowly. She had half was convinced to tell them the truth, that she didn't know how to fight, that something came over her and changed her when she was in danger but instead she just shrugged and said "Yea."

Before Val or thistle could make a joke, or say anything they froze and stood up. Looking over at Cassandra and Raven, she realized that Raven stood to. All three were looking off to the side, and when Mary-Lynette did herself, she saw two people, a pale girl with startling blue eyes and red hair, and a boy with dark curly hair and electric green eyes. Both were staring at Mary-Lynette.

**Chapter 2 is over. Sorry I'm not going to be supplying as many chapters as I want too….but bare with me things are going to be getting better. So what do you think about Mary-Lynette's fighting skills? Why are Jez and Morgead staring at her? What do you think of these chapters so far? Review? **


	3. Fire and Fighting Dont Mix

**First things first, new high school is ehh, second I miswrote on the thingy **_**this **_**is a sequel to lost but not forgotten. IT'S NOT OVER YET! So write and review **

Mary-Lynnette completely froze at their stare. They were like two statues, their eyes unmoving and blinking as they stared at her. Finding herself, she stood and stared back at them, curiously. Both were a bit pale, the boy more then the girl, and their gazed barley wavered after she stood. They took a step towards her, then another till they were now only two feet away both utterly still.

"Hi." Mary-Lynnette said quietly sitting down and looking away, while the girl sat down next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, shocking Mary-Lynnette completely. She thought this girl would have a harsher voice, or at least ask her in a different way. She smiled warmly at Mary-Lynnette who smiled back, shyly.

"I'm Mary-Lynnette," She replied. "I um…"

"She needs protection." Thistle said putting an arm around Mary-Lynnette's shoulders. "From _Lily_."

Jez flinched for a second as Thistle said Lily's name, while the boy behind her laid a soft hand on her shoulder.

_She knows her. _Mary-Lynnette realized, then feeling her heart break for the girl. Who knows what she had been through?

Mary-Lynnette looked away from the girl towards Cassandra who was whispering something to Raven. "We were both taken by her. She's pure evil, isn't she?"

Jez nodded slowly while the boy snorted uncontrollably.

"You can say that again." He told her with a smile sticking his hand out to her. "Morgead."

"Hey." She shook his hand firmly. "Are you a wild power?"

Morgead chuckled again and shook his head. "I wish. Jez is the wild power, I'm her soul mate."

Jez nodded a grin growing on her face, "If he was the wild power, I would have been under a strain right about now."

"But you stopped it, thank goddess." Morgead interrupted jumping around the couch and leaning back, next to Jez. "Scared the hell outta Claire, too."

Mary-Lynnette's eyes widened, "You stopped a _train_? From like hitting you?"

Jez nodded her grin never falling from her face. She crossed her hands behind her head and leaned back against her soul mate comfortably. "One of the perks of being a wild power, I guess. But I don't let it go to my head, of course." She laughed softly, eyes gleaming in the overhanging lights of the lobby.

"Unlike, the princess." Val said with distasted.

"You're forgetting." Morgead said waving a finger in the air, "She's also the _precious _witch child."

Val, Thistle, Morgead and Jez all started howling with laughter, but Mary-Lynnette didn't really understand what was so funny. I mean how bad could she be? Mary-Lynnette had seen her share of girls with attitudes but honestly how bad could these princess witch child be?

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened revealing two more teenagers about Mary-Lynnette's age. Again a boy and a girl, the girl with dark red hair and rose brown skin and a pale boy with golden hair, that kind of reminded Mary-Lynette of her Ash.

As always, Mary-Lynnette had to fight tears that had threatened to peak out from her eyes. She had just met these people and she didn't want to have to lie about another allergy attack. Luckily enough the couple walked over to them and sat down onto the couch near Cassandra and Raven.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The girl asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Talking with our newest resident." Morgead explained gesturing to Mary-Lynnette. "She needs heavy protection."

"Why?" The boy asked eyeing Mary-Lynnette seriously as if she were some specimen in a jar that was supposed to be extremely dangerous.

"Because, Lily wants her and her." Jez replied cocking her head in Cassandra's direction. "Why is that exactly?"

Mary-Lynnette sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's a long story."

Val shrugged and leaned back into the sofa, "Were not going anywhere."

"Okay." Mary-Lynnette said with a sigh. "Apparently, it's a bad image for a Redfern to be soul mate's with a human. My soul mates sister is in love with my brother Mark too, so when Lily saw me and Mark driving one night, she thought lets erase their memories and everything can just go back to normal and my family isn't as shameful, or something like that. But it didn't work and Mark got his memory back, because she didn't do it right. I still didn't so they thought; let's go to Vegas so Ash can help her remember. Bad thing is, Lily followed us and starting manipulating my mind, I ran away, she kidnapped me, people found me; she explained she only wanted me to get to mark. I remembered, there was a fight, the end."

"What about the part where you fought the wolves?" Thistle asked crossing her arms. "I wanna hear about _that _part."

"You fought wolves?" Maggie asked. "Like, werewolves?"

"And a tiger." Val added getting a glare from Mary-Lynnette.

"Nice." Morgead said with a respectful nodded.

"Very, nice." The blonde boy agreed.

"Why were you fighting animals anyway?" Jez asked curiously.

"They broke into the mansion we were staying at and tried to kill Cassandra." Mary-Lynnette replied, glancing at Cassandra anxiously.

"Wasn't that your first time too?" Val asked with a small sneaky smile.

Morgead sat up and stared at her. "No freaking way, did you fight two werewolves and a tiger and that was your first fight. You're just a human!"

Mary-Lynnette should have been more annoyed, being called just a human is never the best thing to be called but instead she nodded and shrugged, "If you don't believe me," She looked over at Thistle and Val. "They saw my second fight. The whole thing, with someone they knew too, what was his name?"

"Blade." They said in unison.

"Okay." Morgead jumped up, allowing Jez to fall onto the couch with a frown. "You're a perfectly normal human yet you took on Blade? Blade, vampire hunting, gang leader, Blade?" He looked over at Thistle and Val, "You have to be joking."

Thistle shook her tiny blonde hair. "No way. She's got some serious moves, took out his whole gang along with him."

"I've gotta see this for myself." Morgead mumbled about to sit down back next to Jez who had sat up and was leaning on her knees. But just as he was about to he stood up with a wicked smile, or maybe a mad mans grin. "Show me."

Mary-Lynnette gasped and stared at him, her eyes unable to blink. "Excuse me?"

"Show me." Morgead repeated. "I want to see it for myself. I'm curious about how a little girl like you could defeat all those guys on your own, so show me."

Mary-Lynnette stood angrily. "I'm not going to show you. I don't even know how I could, unless you have more vampire hunting gangs after you."

Morgead smiled and crossed his hands over his chest. "I don't need them. _I_ want to fight you."

. . .

"You want to what?" Mary-Lynnette nearly yelled.

"Morgead." Jez whispered angrily. "Lay off, she's not like us. You know that."

"I actually want to see her do it." The blonde haired boy added with a smile. "Not that I'm encouraging it. Just something I'd like to see."

The girl next to him smacked his shoulder hard. "You're not helping.' She turned to Morgead. "Come on, listen to Jez."

Morgead didn't even look at them. His eyes were focused on Mary-Lynnette completely and in return her eyes were on his.

"Well." He asked nonchalantly. "You afraid?"

Mary-Lynnette looked around at the people who were staring at her with wide eyes, she could swear they were begging her to just ignore it, to leave him alone and he would leave her alone too. But Mary-Lynnette wanted to fight. These people all knew each other and last time she met new friends, she was just a scared frightened little girl. Now she could remember and she could change how she looked in these peoples eyes.

_What do you care about what other people think? _She thought suddenly. _You never have before, so why start now? _

But Mary-Lynnette was already marching to the door glancing over her shoulder to see if the vampire was following. For a second he just stood their and with a nod he was right behind her and everyone else ran after him, to try to stop what was about to happen.

**Okay I know what you're thinking, why the hell is Mary-Lynnette acting like this now? Well in all honesty what you're probably thinking is wrong. But who is I to judge? Love ya all! **


	4. Expect The Unexpected

**I have not forgotten you all, okay so do you all kinda see something playing out here? Well you should! And Btw, little irony in this chapter, hope you spot it out. Chapter 4. **

So far, there are two hints as of where exactly the safe house is. Granted they weren't the most specific hints, but they were hints. First was that they were near a city, so not in Antarctica like Mary-Lynnette had predicted. Second, they weren't in a New York City like town either. There are trees all around them, including a thick forest, pines kissing the sky with the tips of their needles, oaks flowing in the December breeze, looking over a quaint little garden, which is exactly where, Mary-Lynnette stood now. She turned to see if her audience was following.

Sure enough, Morgead -strolling proudly-, Jez -arms over her chest in pure show that she was against this fight-, Thistle -who was skipping-, Val -who kept looking back and forth to see if he was going the right way-, The blonde boy –with a smile on his face- and the kind girl- who was looking strait ahead-. Each stopped around the edge of the garden, except for Morgead who marched right up to Mary-Lynnette and stood nonchalantly like he was waiting to be told a joke.

"First." Mary-Lynnette held up a finger. 'I think Jez, shouldn't watch." She turned to Jez, apologetically. "I kind of don't want to get hit by any blue fire today."

Jez nodded, "I won't do anything. "But you have to promise me that yes I can use it when you need it." She turned to the boy next to her. "Im sure, Delos will do the same."

The boy -Delos- snorted a laugh, "Speak for yourself. I want to see this fight, start to finish, no interruptions." The girl next to him glared, making him sigh. "Fine. I'll do it if she needs it." He placed an arm around the girl. "Okay, Maggie?"

Maggie nodded and turned back to the Morgead and Mary-Lynnette who were still staring intently at one another.

"That it?" Morgead asked taking a step next to her, then another. "Are we ready?"

"Another thing." Mary-Lynnette added. "Do not kill me. I won't if you don't."

Morgead rolled his eyes. "I'll try."

Seeing that that was as far as she was going to get, Mary-Lynnette shrugged. "Well I guess that's it, I'm ready when yo-"

Mary-Lynnette's words were instantly cut off by a whizzing sound then a sharp pain in her ribs. She looked up and saw clouds nearly at her reach then plummeted back to the earth. Dirt and other bits of the forest, blocked her view, it clung to her face, blinded her, its earthy smell choking her as it layered in her nostrils. And the _taste, _by the time, Mary-Lynnette finally stopped moving she was spitting out dirt by the mouthful, never sure if she got all of it. Finally she made an attempt to land, only making it to her knees. She looked up and saw Morgead standing ten feet away, his back turned to her. He threw her? She hadn't even finished talking. What a cheap shot. That thing switched inside her again, lighting the fuse that lead to a giant fire, burning inside her, aching to escape. She stood completely stable and turned, there were low branches all around her, some thin that would snap at her touch, others thick that could hold her weight. She smiled and grabbed hold of a branch about a foot and a half long. With extreme silent she smacked it against a tree and examined the point. Standing firmly Mary-Lynnette held the wood, in her good hand, like an arrow and threw it strait into the other's direction, aiming for Morgead in particular. The make shift spear sailed through the air silently, unnoticed by everyone until it was a second to late, Morgead turned and winced in pain as the spear shifted past his arm, opening a cut right through the jacket he was wearing, into his pale flesh.

He whipped his head around to Mary-Lynnette's direction, her face calm and level, waiting. With a smile, he lunged at her; flying threw the air like her spear. She waited till the last second to tumble away landing near on one the low branched trees, without a second thought she jumped clinging onto it's thick branch and pulled herself up, till she was crouched high ready to pounce at any moment. Morgead stood and looked around for his opponent, but was unable to see her as she darted up the branches, hidden under the leaves camouflage.

Making a minor mistake she snapped a branch making Morgead turn quickly and spying her dark hair amongst the green. He launched and this time she was without a weapon, she stood and braced herself against the tree. He landed a few next to her, fangs out in hunting position, only four feet in between the two battling opponents. Morgead pounced and landed on the other side of Mary-Lynnette completely, his hand gripping her ankle till she feared he would snap it in two. Instead he smiled wickedly. "You ready to end this?"

Mary-Lynnette shook her head. "Not until I kick your sorry ass." _What did she just say? _

Morgead shook his head sadly. "I didn't want it to have to come to this. With one swift moment he pulled her by her ankle and dangled her head first of the branch. Mary-Lynnette stared frightened down at the ground which was over three stories below. A sheer drop that would cripple her for months or at the most kill her. She looked back at Morgead, who had his other hand to her, "We can end this." His eyes had something, fear? Remorse? Neither seemed likely but Mary-Lynnette smiled and reached out for his hand, while both hands were out, and only his feet hanging onto the tree, Mary-Lynette pulled on his arm hard and kicked her free leg repeatedly. She heard a few crunches then she was falling with Morgead, holding onto her ankle for dear life. With a final kick he released her and she reached her arms out wide, trying to grasp the first things that her hands could come into contact with. Finally her fingers found something sturdy and clung onto it with dear life. She stopped falling and threw pulled herself up, throwing her legs around the branch. Once she was finally seated she stared down at where she could have fallen.

On the ground was Morgead, who lay completely, covered in pine needles and leaves. Mary-Lynnette watched him carefully when he stirred, his eyes blinking up into the sky. Finally his eyes focused and he saw Mary-Lynnette perched on the branch fifteen feet above him. He smiled and sat up, wiping pine needles of his jacket and jeans. "You're slick." He called standing up and nearly toppling down again, but managing to lean against the large tree next to him. "You ready to move this fight down hand to hand?"

Mary-Lynnette stared back, was she ready to against him with out her weapons and his weaknesses; she could jump, tumble, and kick, but throw a punch? Only one way to find out. Without thinking Mary-Lynnette stood on the tree and leapt of it, flinging herself into the air then landing onto the soft meadow a few feet away from Morgead. Her feet tingled from the vibrations she'd cause to the earth, and straitened up, sticking her hands up feebly.

Morgead smiled and did the same walking close to her, "You're good kid. You know," He pulled a swift kick knocking Mary-Lynnette off her feet and onto the grass where he stepped close to her, leaning over to show off his vampire smile. "You know, for a human.' Without saying anything, Mary-Lynnette spun flicking one ankle around Morgead's, the other kicking him under his other knee and locking it in place, As Morgead moved back, she rolled backwards landing onto her feet and standing, giving him a swift round house kick into the jaw before he feel over. "I was just about to say the same thing to you. But for some vampire gang member of course."

Her words cut Morgead and released pure anger and fury. He stood and starting throwing thousands of kicks and punches while she either dodges ducked or blocked with a movement of her own, as she took a step back every time.

She burst out of the dense brush into the small clearing back where they're first fight started, she heard gasps behind her but didn't bother to acknowledge, with a smile she caught Morgead's foot and spun twisting it with her as she went, Finally Morgead jumped, while Mary-Lynnette flipped him over so he was laying onto his stomach. She jumped onto his back and grabbed both of his arms pushing them forward in n X formation.

"You can stop this at any time." Mary-Lynnette repeated putting more pressure on his arms.

He kicked her in the spine, releasing his arms in pain and he spun kicking her in the ribs again and sending her a few feet away, but instead she landed on her hands then pushed herself up in a superb back flip. Her smile returned and she ran at Morgead, expecting him to duck or turn, He turned and while she jumped into the air, her hands reaching his shoulder and allowing her to pull herself around his neck, She tucked her legs around his neck and hit points in his back. He fell down onto the ground with a thud and didn't move. Detangling her legs, Mary-Lynnette stood and looked back at her audience. All of their mouths hung open in shock and stared back at her questionably.

She smiled and saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes, it was quick enough to catch her attention and allow her to duck to the ground and reach an ankle above her that she immediately jerked down and twisted till it faced forward again.

"That was cheap. We both know that." Mary-Lynnette told him, her smile fading. "Now have I showed you what you wanted?"

Morgead nodded, his face caked with dirt from where he fell. "Okay, now will you let my ankle go now?"

Mary-Lynnette sighed and let it go straitening up again. Everybody stared at her, eyes wide with shock, awe, surprise, probably a mix of all three. Mary-Lynnette looked down at herself. Her jeans were completely brown and green and her knees and arms were caked with dirt and grass. Mary-Lynette smiled as Morgead stood and crossed his arms staring at her.

"You did good kid," He said with a nod of respect. "Real good."

Then two specific things happened at that exact moment. Somebody screamed a loud, ear drum rattling screech. And the world turned an extremely odd angle for Mary-Lynnette and then turned black, while her body collapsed onto the ground.

**The end of chapter 4! Yes they fought, and Mary-Lynnette is a sneaky little girl isn't she? Did I do good? Review and give me suggestions, good review bad review any kind of review! **


	5. Time To Brainstorm

**Chapter 5? Already? Where have the days gone? Enjoy :) **

For the first time since Mary-Lynnette had lost her memory, gotten it back, faced lily, and fought a bunch of people when she fell asleep that night, she had a _good_ dream. Well some what of a good dream at least. It hasn't like she was dancing with Ash in a grand ballroom while bubble gum water falls from the sky or anything like that, it was simpler;

_Mostly it was just herself and Cassandra taking a walk along a beach shore. Her hand was in mine, and both of us were smiling at each other, just the two of us. Suddenly, she stopped and point across the shore to a dark huddled figure. It was moving, in jerky twitchy movements that made Mary-Lynette want to touch it, maybe help it, but Cassandra held her back, staring at her intently. Mary-Lynette pulled her hand back, and the figure was at their feet now, twisting uncontrollably. Mary-Lynette kneeled down, against Cassandra's stare and laid a hand lightly onto the person's body. It jerked back as if burned by the touch, and for the first time, Mary-Lynette saw its face._

_They were pale, with dark hair tumbling around their face and neck, in complete tangles. _

_Mary-Lynnette looked down closely then felt her eyes widen. The eyes, were a stunning topaz, and filled with fear. Pure terror that sent small shivers up Mary-Lynnette's own spin. Before she could even blink, Mary-Lynnette was thrown back and hit the water hard. She turned and saw Lily attacking Cassandra, her body covering the little girl, twisting and pulling her claws through her soft red curls. _

"_Get away from her!" Mary-Lynette wanted to scream, but as she opened her mouth a gallon of salty water filled it, making it hard to breath, or stay afloat for that matte. She could feel herself letting go, going deeper down into the water until she couldn't tell which way up anymore was. But the last thing she heard was a loud, terrifying scream. _

Mary-Lynnette jerked up and looked around the room. She was alone, and in a well furnished gold room, including a golden and soft comforter on the bed she was in now.

_What happened last night? _Mary-Lynnette thought pushing back the thick blankets and letting her feet reach the soft, carpeted floor. She looked around once again, there were golden curtains along the high windows that streamed in golden afternoon sunlight. A small desk lamp sat next to her bed on a night stand that was gold too and a bookshelf occupied one corner. With a last glimpse, Mary-Lynnette searched for her luggage and took a long hot shower.

After a half hour she returned, her wet hair tangled slightly and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a red shirt to her room that hadn't changed except for one thing. Sitting on her bed, wearing a purple sundress and a pony tail was Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" Mary-Lynette asked picking up a brush and tugging it through her dark hair.

"I was waiting for you." Cassandra said proudly, with a small smile. "You passed out, again."

"I did?" Mary-Lynette asked, sitting down next to the little girl. "I really need to stop doing that."

Cassandra nodded solemnly. "Yea, everyone's been waiting for you to wake up."

"Really?" Mary-Lynette wondered finishing her hair and laying the brush down next to her. "Why? And didn't somebody scream when I..." She paused for the right words. "Black out?"

"That was Iliana." Cassandra replied. She saw the last of the fight and freaked, hen all these night people came and took you away. She looked down sadly. "I was so scared." She whispered.

Mary-Lynnette stared at Cassandra sadly. _She's been through so much, _Mary-Lynnette thought. _And now I'm getting taken away unconscious? I'm going to give this girl a heart attack. _With a soft smile she wrapped her arms around the little girls frame and pulled her in tightly. "I'm sorry." Mary-Lynnette whispered.

"It's okay." Cassandra said, her voice slightly muffled by Mary-Lynnette's shoulder that covered her mouth.

And it actually was.

. . .

After they talked, Mary-Lynnette and Cassandra headed down to the kitchen for some food. They passed people of human and Night Person variety all putting up decorations for the holidays. Tensile, lights and trees were everywhere, and they passed menorahs of every color on side tables as they walked.

_Christmas already. _Mary-Lynnette thought sadly. _I hope I can visit everyone soon. _

A sadder part came into her head, her first Christmas without Mark. Sure, she had, had other Christmases when he was too little to come outside, but he was always near her. Now they were hundreds of miles away; it was heart breaking. And Ash? They're first Christmas and Lily is chasing her down, great. She looked down at Cassandra who was pulling Mary-Lynette by her good hand. _At least I have you. _

When they pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, six pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, while Mary-Lynnette stared back at them. Everyone from the fight was there except for Raven, but everyone else was defiantly there. Morgead turned to glare at her and he stood suddenly. Before Mary-Lynnette could say anything he was right in front of her, Cassandra releasing her grip and walking back slowly then running to grab onto Thistle's arm.

Morgead still glared menacingly at her, his eyes boring into hers and making her fight the urge to look away. Then he took his hand and swiftly grabbed her hip.

. . .

With a gasp, Mary-Lynette was flung up into the air and onto Morgead's shoulder; his glare had turned into a playful smile. He spun around with her on his shoulder and walked back over to the group of people who were all laughing.

"You should have seen your face." Thistle laughed putting an arm around Cassandra. "And she was scared too."

"What did you honestly think was going to happen?" Jez asked with a laugh.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mary-Lynette said jumping off of Morgead's shoulder onto the table, where they all sat at. "When a huge guy, whose butt you kicked starts glaring at you and is super strong, just what are you supposed to think?"

Val and Morgead hooted with laughter while Delos chuckled softer. "Well.' He said with a fiendish smile. "Are you ready for round two?"

Maggie pushed his shoulder playfully while a girl with blonde curls bouncing as she walked appeared behind him. "No way." She threatened an odd amount of venom in a voice so sweet. "You all freaked me out with the last fight. _Not _again."

This girl had to be the princess that Thistle and Val had been talking about in the lobby. With her fair skin and cascading hair, she looked like she was right out of a Fairy tale book.

"And who might you be?" Mary-Lynnette asked jumping off the table and in front of the girl. "I'm Mary-Lynnette." She stuck out a hand with a smile.

The girl took a step back and smiled, grasping Mary-Lynnette's hand in hers. "I'm Iliana. The Witch Child."

There was a low groan behind Mary-Lynnette but she ignored it and kept on smiling. "Cool. I'm just…well me." She shrugged and sat down next to Maggie. "You're a wild power right?"

Iliana nodded, "Of course, I am." She looked around the room, "Um is there someone else that came with you?"

Thistle nodded before Mary-Lynnette could reply and picked up Cassandra's hand. "This is Cassandra. She's a witch too."

Iliana smiled and waved at Cassandra who stared back blankly. "So is she the last wild power?"

Another groan and Mary-Lynnette explained her and Cassandra's situation and why they were here, while Iliana listened silently, with the occasional nod of the head. By the time Mary-Lynnette was finished she was breathless and a bit thirsty.

"That's horrible." Iliana said with a small sniffle. "Why would she do that to you?"

Mary-Lynnette shrugged "Well, she's Lily. I still don't-" She stopped when she realized, Iliana wasn't talking to her, but instead had her blonde head turned to Cassandra who was still staring blindly ahead.

With a roll of her eyes Mary-Lynette turned back to Jez. "So what do you all do here for the holidays?"

Jez shrugged and looked around. "I think we were just planning on staying here, people were going to visit us."

"Were?" Mary-Lynnette questioned.

"Well we can't have all our families come here for the holidays." Delos said with a sigh.

"This security here is kind of limited, plus someone looking to harm one of us could sneak in."

Mary-Lynnette shook her head sadly. "That stinks." She looked at each one of them. _They're not seeing their families either. _Mary-Lynnette thought sadly. _Just like me. _

Maggie nodded. "It does. And now we're all stuck here for the holidays."

"Unless…" Jez thought suddenly standing up ion her seat, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"What do you mean, Jez?" Morgead asked.

"What if we went somewhere else for the holidays and told our family to go there?" She suggested sitting onto the table.

"Like where?" Val asked suspiciously. "Where is there somewhere where everyone can go have kick ass security twenty four seven?"

Maggie jumped up with a smile. "I know."

"Why is everyone jumping up to say what they think?" Morgead asked. "Why can't we just like raise our hands or something?"

Mary-Lynnette jumped up and turned to Morgead. "Morgead shut up." She turned to Maggie. "Where can we go?"

Maggie smiled smugly. "Where is a place where there is lots of Circle Daybreak members, away from the safe house, and somewhere that everyone can visit?"

**Well where? It's pretty obvious. I have finally; **_**finally **_**seen the light and I know exactly how things shall go in this book. Lots of twists and you shall love each and every one of them. Review! **


	6. Christmas Time Delights

**Chapter six…nothing really interesting but its words. Don't hate cause its short :P **

Mary-Lynnette's heart pounded enthusiastically as Maggie explained where they could go.

"Lord Thierry's mansion." She said with a smile. "Imagine, a whole bunch of Night World people could be there to protect us, and we could spend time with our families. It's a win, win situation."

"Excellent." Delos agreed smiling at his soul mate. "We could all go there soon."

"We're going to have too." Jez agreed. "Christmas is only a week away."

_Christmas at Thierry's? _Mary-Lynnette _Maybe Mark is still there, and he could invite Dad and Claudine and Ash would be there. This is too perfect! _

And it was, in less then an hour, the seven teens and one little girl, planned out there trip to go in the next day. Quickly Jez searched up plane flights and ordered tickets for all of them to come, except for Val and Thistle.

"We want to spend Christmas with Raven." Val said as Jez ordered the tickets.

"She hasn't been feeling that great recently." Thistle agreed sadly. "We have no idea what happened to her."

After that, Mary-Lynnette had the privilege of calling Lord Thierry himself and pitching their plan to him.

"It would only be a week and a half, maybe less. And we all could be protected and have an amazing Christmas." Mary-Lynnette told him over the phone, shooting anxious looks at her friends.

"Of course you can invite your families here for the holidays." Thierry said with gleefully. "I can't wait to tell Mark and the rest of them you're all coming down."

"Great. I miss everyone so much, even though it's only been a few days." Mary-Lynnette replied happily.

"Actually it's been pretty quiet around here for the past week." Thierry replied. "A very long week at that."

"A week?" Mary-Lynnette repeated looking back at Maggie and Morgead who were waiting for her at the table. It had only been a few days since she left her friends in Vegas, hadn't it?

"Yes." Thierry replied. "I'm going to start getting the rooms ready, why don't you call me back when you figure out how many people are coming alright?"

"Okay." Mary-Lynnette agreed. "See you soon."

She hung up the phone and turned back to her friends. "How long was I asleep?"

"Four days." They said in unison.

Mary-Lynnette's eyes widened. _Four days?_ She thought. Why could she have been sleeping for four strait days? _Probably jet leg or something like that…_ Mary-Lynnette told herself. _Now go plan you're Christmas! _

. . .

Time seemed to be on Mary-Lynnette's side this time because her day went by fast and soon she was on a plane going back to Vegas. She turned back to Cassandra who was clutching her bunny and Maggie's arm. After she told Thierry how many people were going to be staying at his mansion -a lot of people- she talked to Mark for hours. He told her that Ash had been going around town, day and night to find Lily and had barley been at home at all.

I don't get how he does it." Mark replied, his voice a little bit unclear because of the phone. "He just keeps going and going. Its nuts, Mare, but I bet he'll calm down when you get here. Want me to tell him your coming or should we keep it a surprise?"

She told him to tell Ash that she was coming; she wanted no more surprises until the end of the holidays, which still could have been too much to ask. After they hung up she packed like she was leaving at the moment and fell into a long sleep that was filled with zero dreams. But what was curious was that Cassandra wasn't waiting for her as much as before. Every time she saw her she was either hanging onto Thistle's arm or onto someone else's. Had she been getting closer to other people already? She hadn't even been that close to Thea back in Vegas.

With a shrug she laid back into her seat and awaited the long trip back home.

. . .

"Have you gotten a tree yet?" Gillian yelled from the top of the stairs as she jumped down from one to the next. "They're coming in a few hours you know."

"We're working on it!" Mark yelled back pulling open the large double doors then running back to open the next. "Let's see you find a huge tree in the middle of the desert!"

Lupe laughed as she, Quinn, Thierry, Eric, David, Rashel, Keller, and Galen pulled a giant pine tree through the doorway. It was nearly fifty feet tall and brought the cool and tangy scent of tree into the air. Thousands of needles coated the floor as they walked through the giant room and placed the tree up a few feet against a wall.

"Whoa." Gillian said appearing at the bottom of the stairs and staring up. "That's huge."

"No really?" Keller asked wiping needles of her clothes. "It was the biggest one we could find."

"It's going to take forever to decorate." Eric said while David nodded.

Rashel crossed her arms over her chest and stared up. "And we're going to defiantly need a later."

Another few nods from the group, as they stared up at the giant tree.

"Should we get started?" Galen asked with a smile. "It be good to start now."

"I think we should wait." Thea said appearing behind Gillian with Poppy and Rowan, each holding a box of sparkling decorations. "Won't Mary-Lynnette want to help?"

"It's her favorite part." Mark said from next to Lupe. "She would kill us if she couldn't help."

"We could take her." Quinn protested putting an arm around Rashel. "But it would be easier when their here to help."

"So should we decorate the rest of the house now?" Poppy asked placing the box at the floor by her feet.

"Yea." They all agreed, grabbing the decorations and getting to work.

**Sorry this ones short, I'm going to work on my Alice in wonderland fic that two other people reviewed. If you want to please read it and tell me what you think? I crave your reviews and I hope that I can put another chapter up today. We'll see. **


	7. The Greatest Christmas Present Ever

**Chapter 7! Yes I posted for you guys! Cause I love u all! :) Unless you write mean things…then I dislike you. :P**

Ash had literally walked into a winter wonderland. Tinsel covered the walls and lopped up the stairway railings and snow, literally white cold and real snow covered the floor and was still falling! It was a bit cold in here too but they were fires that burned in the fire places on the edges of the room. A huge tree that nearly reached the ceiling towered over the house, sending its piney scent strait to Ash. Jingle bells and reefs hung on the walls and Christmas music played softly in the back round. It was like Christmas it self had literally exploded in Thierry's house.

"What do you think?" Rowan asked, leaning against the stairs with tinsel sparkling in her chestnut hair.

"What did you do?" Ash whispered looking around the room again.

"Decorated." Rowan replied walking down the stairs to her brother. "It took a while but it was worth it, it looks amazing."

"You decorated this entire room." Ash said. "But you couldn't have decorated the tree? He gestured to the tree that was still completely blank.

Rowan rolled her eyes. "We're waiting till everyone gets here before we decorate that."

Ash crossed his hands over his chest. "What do you mean everyone?"

"I mean everyone." Rowan said fixing a piece of tinsel on the stairs. "Jez Redfern, her soul mate Morgead, Delos Redfern and his soul mate Maggie, Iliana, Cassandra, Mary-Lynnette..."

"Mary-Lynnette?" Ash repeated. "She's coming here? When?"

Rowan sighed. "Does anybody tell him anything?" She mumbled under her breath, and then said louder. "She's coming here today, along with all the wild powers to spend the holidays here. And everyone's families are coming too."

"Today?" Ash repeated flabbergasted. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you haven't been here since two days ago and they called yesterday?" Rowan suggested. "I think there plane is landing soon so we still kind of have to wait a few hours. We're all hanging out in the den if you want to join us."

Instead of blowing his sister off and returning outside into the warm Vegas day to hunt down Lily, Ash nodded and followed his sister up to the Den where everyone else.

. . .

"I can't wait to see Blaise again." Thea said as she sat down next to Eric. It feels like forever since I've seen her."

"Yea, it's only been like two months, but I miss her too." Eric replied lacing his fingers through hers. "I miss all the trouble she caused too. The crying blood guy was…interesting."

"Crying blood?" Rashel asked. "I need to meet this girl."

"She didn't make him cry blood." Thea protested. "She made him burn down our old school for her."

"Whoa." David gasped. "That's awesome. All we get are glass explosions."

"That sucks." Poppy replied. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Gillian sighed. "Sadly no. And then I got to break Tanya's heart later."

"Busy day." Quinn noted with a smile. "We've seen our share of buildings burning, though."

Keller laughed. "Hasn't everyone?"

"No Keller." Nissa interrupted. "Their buildings burned, the roof of our building flew off and you were buried under a bunch or rubble. Total differences."

"How many times _have_ you almost died?" Galen asked curiously.

"Way too many to count." Winnie replied making everyone laugh.

"Okay, I have died way more times then anyone so I win that contest." Hannah said her wheat blonde hair bouncing as she laughed.

"Okay," Mark replied. "Then how many have you almost died more then once?" Everyone raised their hands except for a few. "Okay bad question."

"But who has the most impressive near death experiences?" James questioned.

"I nearly drowned then had hypothermia. Double near deaths." Gillian replied. "But not _that_ awesome, so I guess I'm out for impressiveness."

"We nearly got killed by the old soul of n evil witch." Eric said with a smile. "How's that?"

"Car Accident." David shrugged. "But that doesn't beat a good haunting."

"I have to side with Thea and Eric." Thierry said with a smile. "And yes Keller, you fighting a Dragon comes to a close second."

"How about a roasted Werewolf?" Krestal asked. "Can we submit that into this competition?"

"No Krestal." Ash shook her head. "That one died, so it defeats the purpose."

Laughs continued through the group, while Lupe stood up. "I'm going to get some gingerbread cookies from the kitchen, any one want?"

A few people shrugged and replied yes's while others just shook their heads as Lupe disappeared under the doorway.

"I can't wait to see Mary-Lynnette again. Jade said when the laughter died down. It feels like forever since I've seen her."

_You and me both, Jade. _Ash thought quietly while Jade turned to smile at him. Damn their telekinetic minds.

"I know." Hannah agreed. "When she comes back, every things going to be great."

"Speaking of getting back." James said turning to Poppy. "When is Phil getting here?"

Poppy smiled. "Phil's going to get here tomorrow. You must be excited."

James rolled his eyes. "He's tolerable when he wouldn't get in my face about you."

"That's what brothers are for. Mark protested turning to Ash. "To protect their sisters."

He smiled glared playfully at Ash, who rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see Roz again, either." He smiled. "She's the most feminist little sister in the world."

"She sounds adorable." Quinn replied with a twinge of sarcasm.

"She does." Hannah agreed. "I am so excited I get to see my mom too. She might bring my friend Chess, too."

"Great." Thierry answered pulling his soul mate close. Maybe you can actually introduce me to you're mother."

There was a loud sound, a creak followed by foot steps from below them, then a scream, not of terror but of delight and everyone bolted for the door.

. . .

As Mary-Lynnette walked through the door to Thierry's house, she gasped. Snow covered the ground in the foyer and she heard gasps behind her too. It never snowed like this in Oregon ever and this was inside. She looked around at the tinsel drawn stairs and at the large tree that sat at the middle of the north wall.

"You like?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

Mary-Lynnette turned and screamed as she saw Lupe, leaning against the window still in a pair of cutoffs and a tee shirt. She ran to her and Lupe ran back, both girls grabbing each other in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." Lupe told her as they spun around in the snow, still tangled in each others arms.

"I missed you too." Mary-Lynnette repeated pulling away from Lupe to smile. "This place is amazing!" She cried and sat down touching the snow.

Ignoring everyone else's eyes and falling into the snow making a snow angel. She heard a laugh and someone plopped down next to her, her fiery red hair standing out in the snow.

"This is so awesome!" Jez yelled moving her arms and legs against the snow.

"I know!" Mary-Lynnette agreed making her angel's wings bigger.

They heard foot steps but they where to bust playing in the snow to look or care, finally they heard laughter and both girls sat up, their hair coated with snow flakes.

"How did I know she would love this?" Thea asked running to her friend in the snow, and giving her a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Mary-Lynnette replied hugging Thea tightly, her blonde hairs tickling Mary-Lynnette's face.

She let go of Thea and stood up shaking her head wildly and reaching her hand out to Jez, who was still laughing and grasped her hand firmly and pulled herself up.

Everyone came down to the new guests at once, talking to them, telling how they had missed Mary-Lynette or to the Wild Powers how excited they were that they were hear. It was like a giant party already and more people still had to come. Mary-Lynnette took a step back and let her eyes drift along the room when someone tackled her into the snow.

"Mark!" Mary-Lynnette yelled pushing him off her. "What was that?"

"That was an I'm glad to see my sister and I'm giving her a snowy hug tackle." Mark smiled and hugged his sister tightly. "I missed ya Mare."

Mary-Lynnette smiled widely and hugged her brother back tightly. "I missed you too Mark." She pulled back and grabbed a handful of snow. "You don't know how much it means to me, to be back here with you and everyone else." She continued to form the snow behind her trying to make it into a ball.

Mark laughed. "I know, I'm so glad you could be here. And Dad and Claudine are coming soon too."

Mary-Lynette smiled picking up the ball behind her back, with a quick movement she threw it into her brother's face and took off running in the crowd.

"Get back here!" Mark said running after her with a snow ball in his own hands. She stopped in front of Quinn; back to back and while Mark threw the snowball she ducked and it his Quinn instead. He turned swiftly and grabbed a pile of snow, forming it into a lethal ball to hit Mark with, he threw it and Mark dodged too, hitting Keller. Then it was an all out snow ball war.

Teams were formed and everyone started to hit each other in the face like there was no tomorrow. Avoiding flying clumps of snow Mary-Lynnette ducked behind next to the stairs and laughed her head off, while someone sneaked behind her and grabbed her from behind. Before she had time to scream he turned her around and his mouth crushed against hers soft and fiercely.

_I'm so glad you're back. _Ash thought loudly, kissing her hungrily to prove his words. _I've missed you non stop. _

_Me too _Mary-Lynnette thought back, returning his hungry kisses for hungrier kisses of her own. _This is the greatest present ever._

Ash pulled away and smiled, _"_I couldn't agree more."

**Okay, so how did I do? Do you enjoy the holiday decorations like I do? I wanted; no I needed it to snow for this scene but where in Vegas for Pete's sake so I made an indoor blizzard! Creative! Review! **


	8. Snowballs, Circlets, Cookies, and Awkwar

**Wow this story is fun to right, thank you for the sweet reviews! I love them1 I'm also working on an Alice in Wonderland fic so I may not post **_**as**_** much but I will post! Love you guys :) **

Mary-Lynette crushed herself to Ash's chest and twirled her fingers in his Ashy blonde hair. She missed him so much, how she had ever survived a few months away from him was beyond her self. But now she was back and they could be together for the holidays.

Something wet and cold hit Mary-Lynnette's back and she immediately turned to a snickering Quinn and Thierry. With a grin, she crouched down and made two snowballs in the snow, passing one to Ash, each took their aim and threw them strait into the two laughing vampire's faces. Quinn started laughing harder then ducked down to get his own snow ball, while Thierry just stood their and laughed, staring slightly upwards to them. Quinn took his aim and threw his snow over their heads, missing his targets completely.

"You missed Quinn." Ash said with a smile, pulling Mary-Lynnette closer.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Quinn replied sticking his thumb up.

Before Ash or Mary-Lynnette could turn pounds of snow fell onto them both from above, from a laughing Krestal and a hooting James, both holding giant now empty containers.

"You two are going down!" Mary-Lynnette yelled grabbing a pile of snow and jumping onto the steps, nearly six feet into the air, and smashing a snow ball into James still laughing face. His laugh subsisted and he turned with a wicked grin read to jump and land them both into the snow, but someone else hit him in the back making him turn. Poppy smiled holding another snowball in her hand with Rowan next to her.

"This is mutiny. James cried playfully, taking a step back.

"No." Poppy and Rowan said in unison. "This is a distraction."

Ash appeared from behind and tossed a ball of snow into his cousin's face, making everyone laugh, while Ash landed swiftly next to his soul mate. "This is amazing." He breathed lacing his fingers through Mary-Lynnette's.

"And cold." Mary-Lynnette agreed wrapping her arms around her torso.

Ash smiled wider and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up the stairs and into a familiar black and white room.

"Hannah's not going to lock us in here again is she?" Mary-Lynnette asked pressing her lips against Ash's.

_No. _Ash's thought filled her mind with warms and safety_. That's going to be my job_

Ash and Mary-Lynnette made their way to the bed, tangled in each other's limbs and crushed into a passionate embrace. Their lips forming around the others and barely remembering that Mary-Lynnette had to breathe. It was an indescribably experience, like a fire had been lit and was now blazing and fueling their energy and passion. This is what Ash had dreamed about for so many nights when he slept, dreaming of her, his Mary-Lynnette to return to him, to be able to touch her, feel her, be with her once again. And now finally his dream had come true.

. . .

As Cassandra climbed up the final step, she realized that she had no idea where her room was this time. With a shrug she laid her hand against the wall and dragged along it absent mindedly. Feeling her fingers against the familiar wall paper and creases like she had the first few times she had come here.

After a while, she stopped and reached for a door knob that was cool in her hand. She pulled it to the right and pushed it open, allowing a gust of cool air to greet her. She smiled and walked into her room, feeling around for her things, and finally stopping at her bunny.

She stroked her hands along the bunny's fur and traced her fingers along the patterns she could feel on its wings.

Then with a swift movement she grabbed onto its crown and pulled it free, careful not to dent the crown. Once it was off, she put the crown around her wrist and smiled, letting the bunny drop to the floor.

. . .

Once the snow ball war died down, everyone retreated to the kitchen for hot chocolate and ginger bread cookies. Sitting onto one of the bar stools Lupe sipped her Chocolate sizzling hot and smiled. "That was serious fun."

"Yea." Jez agreed flopping down next to her on the stool. "We've got to do that again."

"Yes." James agreed slinging an arm around Poppy. "I want to get back against this little terror."

"We were just the distraction." Poppy said smiling. "And a very good one at that."

"Personally I loved watching Rashel go nuts on the snow." Keller said with a grin, turning to her friend. "You were like a snow warrior."

Rashel laughed, flicking her eyes to Gillian. "I try. We can't _all_ be a snow princess."

Gillian rolled her eyes. "Remind me to kill you later David."

"I would sleep with one eye open tonight, man." Eric suggested looking over at Thea. "Trust me, they will get you."

"I resent that." Winnie protested.

"I don't." Gillian laughed.

"Goddess, it's like Blaise is here already." Thea laughed softly. "Except Gillian isn't trying to turn boys into her little toys."

"She's already succeeded in that once." David said with a smile. "You should have seen the way she would wrap all the boys around her finger at our old school."

"I can't wait to see Blaise and Gillian together." James said. "Is sure its going to be hilarious."

"Great." Hannah said crossing her legs. "When is she getting here?"

Thea shrugged. "Tomorrow I think, I got a voice mail from her yesterday that she was going to be here."

"Awesome." Maggie said, while decapitating her cookie. "I think that's when Miles is coming, too."

"Your brother?" Iliana asked.

"And shape shifter." Delos added making Maggie smile. "But we can thank Sylvia for that one."

"That traitor?" Thea asked leaning in closer.

"No." Maggie protested. "She helped us, in the end. But didn't make it." She hung her head down in the memory of Sylvia, dying in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Hannah whispered placing her hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"It's okay." Maggie replied. "That trip had a lot of ups and downs, like being thrown into the dungeon." She turned to smile at Delos.

"You threw your soul mate into a Dungeon?" Thierry asked with a laugh. "That's priceless."

"I know." Morgead agreed. "This one would break my arms if I ever did that to her."

"Very true." Jez agreed.

"Wow." Rowan smiled. "So which one of you were the one who stopped the train?"

Jez raised her hand. "That would be me. And I did it with the help of my cousin Claire."

"Seriously?" Mark asked enthusiastically. "That's awesome."

"Yea, it is." Eric agreed. "And all you had to do was draw a little blood?"

"Mmhm." Jez replied putting an arm around Morgead's waist.

"That's amazing." Jade said in awe, turning around to notice something. "Hey, has anyone seen where Mary-Lynnette and Ash are?"

. . .

Ash pulled Mary-Lynnette closer, losing his hands in her soft dark hair as they twisted and rolled along his bed, lips never leaving each others, while thoughts went flying between them.

_So when is your family getting here? _Ash thought.

_Mark told me that everyone's getting here tomorrow. _Mary-Lynnette thought back. _I hope my dad's not mad at us because we've been gone so long. _

_How can he be? _Ash thought softly. _You got your memory back. _

_True. _Mary-Lynnette mentally smiled. _So do you know anyone else who's visiting? _

Ash mentally shrugged. _Knowing Thea, Blaise is probably coming here. _

_Blaise? _Mary-Lynnette thought curiously.

_Mmhm, she's Thea's cousin. _Ash explained_. They were raised like sisters though; the two of them are just like family except the two are complete opposites. _

_Really? _Mary-Lynnette thought. _How? _

Ash shrugged. _Well both of them are from different circles, and they look different, like how Blaise has dark hair and Thea's is light and blonde. _

_Oh. _Mary-Lynnette realized. _I see, I would love to meet her. _

Ash laughed mentally while a noise from outside their own little world made them pull apart from their mental conversation but, keep their lips together while trying to listen.

"Ash?" An alluring voice asked, which was unfamiliar to Mary-Lynnette, but very familiar to Ash, who pulled back and sat up; bringing Mary-Lynnette with him, their hands still intertwined.

Standing in the doorway with wide eyes was a beautiful girl with dark hair and a body with curves like a super model and clothes to make her look more beautiful perfectly.

_Who is this girl?_ Mary-Lynnette thought as Ash looked down at their hands and back up at the girl.

"Ash?" She asked again taking a step into the room, her hands at her side.

Ash sighed and stood up, pulling his hand into his pockets, and said no more then a whisper, so Mary-Lynnette had to strain to hear it. "Blaise."

**The end! Of Chapter 8! Yay continued snowball fight, decapitating cookies and Ash and Mary-Lynnette moments. Did you like? Review! **


	9. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Chapter 9 and it's kind of long…but whatever I never disappoint! **

Mary-Lynnette's eyes never left Blaise's.

_This is Thea's cousin. _Mary-Lynnette thought. _Ash was right, they are different. _

Blaise walked over to Ash, breaking eye contact with Mary-Lynnette and stared at him, her eyes hiding something, an accusation, and then she turned to Mary-Lynnette.

"Excuse me." Blaise said politely. "Do you think that you could, give us a minute? I kind of want to talk to my friend, in private."

Mary-Lynnette looked at Ash and back at Blaise. "Okay." She stood and walked out of the room, fighting the urge to run back and hug Ash, until Blaise would leave.

As she shut the door behind her, Mary-Lynnette could already hear the conversation, but walked away before she would eavesdrop. As she walked down the steps into the winter wonderland, she nearly crashed into Thea who was walking up the stairs with Cassandra.

"Mary-Lynnette, Thea took a step back and smiled. "I was just about to look for you."

"Likewise." Mary-Lynnette said with a smile. "Um, I think your cousin is here."

Thea's eyes brightened. "Blaise is here?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded. "She's in Ash's room right now. I think she would love to see you."

Thea smiled and turned to Cassandra. "Why don't you head back to the kitchen with everyone else?" When Cassandra nodded, she let go of Thea's arm and while Thea disappeared up the stairs leaving Mary-Lynnette and Cassandra.

"Did you like the snow?" Mary-Lynnette asked reaching out to Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded with a small smile, "I really do its fun." She reached out to hold onto Mary-Lynnette's good wrist and led her down the stairs.

"Is that your bunny's crown?" Mary-Lynnette asked, noticing the golden vines around her wrist.

Cassandra nodded. "It fell off, I need to get it fixed, but for now I'm wearing it as a bracelet."

Mary-Lynnette nodded, "It's pretty."

"Thanks." Cassandra smiled.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Mary-Lynnette asked, curiously.

"Yes." Cassandra nodded, enthusiastically. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Mary-Lynnette agreed as they pushed through the doors to the kitchen.

"There you are." Mark said smiling. "Where have you been?"

Mary-Lynnette smiled. "Where do you think?"

Mark smiled wider as Mary-Lynnette sat down next to him, as Cassandra sat by Iliana, clutching her wrist. "I'm not even going to guess."

"Can I?" Quinn asked with a wicked smile.

"No." Gillian replied.

"Where's Thea?" Eric asked Mary-Lynnette, his eyes anxious.

"She's with her cousin, in Ash's room." Mary-Lynnette replied automatically and without an emotion. "I don't know what they're talking about though."

Everyone was quiet for a second, letting Mary-Lynnette's answer sink in and their imaginations run wild.

Somebody opened the door to the kitchen and the three people the group had been talking about, walked in. Thea and Blaise's arms interlocked and Ash walking a bit back, his eyes bitter and unwilling to meet Mary-Lynette's.

"Hey Blaise." Eric said with a smile as Thea sat next to him.

"Eric?" Blaise blinked. "Wow, it feels like forever since I've seen you. How have you been?" Blaise sat down next to Thea and smiled, flicking her dark hair behind her.

"Good, good." Eric said with a smile. "And you?"

"Great." Blaise smiled. "Well not that great, the witches are still grieving over…' Her voice trailed off as most people in the room closed their eyes and breathed deeply taking a group moment of silence for Grandmother Harman, the crone of the witches. Finally Blaise opened her eyes and so did everyone else, one after another and all continued talking.

While mark chatted loudly next to Mary-Lynnette her mind was far, far away. What had Blaise been talking to ash about in his room? Why wouldn't he look at her? What happened? All these thoughts suffocated her as they waited for their answers. And finally they came.

"So" Blaise said to Mary-Lynnette. "Are you Ash's new girl friend?"

Mary-Lynette had to suppress a snort. "No I'm his soul mate."

"Oh." Blaise said absentmindedly. "So you two are meant to be together for ever, eh? How long have you been with him two months?

Thea gasped quietly and turned to tell her sister something but Mary-Lynnette didn't wait for her to speak.

"Actually a bit longer then that. And yes we are going to be together forever, why do you ask?" Mary-Lynnette glared at the girl asking rude questions.

Blaise shrugged. "Because you look like a smart girl and I don't want to see you get hurt? He has hurt a lot of them in the past."

"Blaise." Ash, Eric and Thea hissed in unison, while Mary-Lynnette smiled.

"Thank you for your concern." She said sweetly. "I am smart girl and I know he has hurt some girls in the past, maybe you were one of them? You do look like the type he would have used." _What did I just say? _Mary-Lynnette thought anxiously. _I would never say that!_

Blaise blinked and stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Mary-Lynnette smiled. "It is actually. Maybe after he dumped you, you had to go for every boy you could get your hands on to try and fill the void." _Okay that is way too far. _She thought.

Blaise just blinked, and didn't say a word, then in one quick movement Mary-Lynette was flying through the doorway and out into the piles of snow, in the foyer. Landing quickly into a crouch, she saw Blaise's eyes, glowing with fury and her hands sizzling with orange sparks. Blaise was literally blazing mad.

Standing up, Mary-Lynnette smiled and waited for Blaise to come at her again, ignoring the confused and scared glances heading her way. The change in her was smoother, less noticeable, but defiantly there and now all Mary-Lynnette had to do was wait.

"That all you got Blaise?" Mary-Lynnette called. "Come on, I'm waiting."

Blaise jumped and ran at Mary-Lynnette her hands blurs of orange as she jumped onto Mary-Lynette, tumbling both into the snow. Mary-Lynnette's skin burned but she didn't care, she was filled with to much adrenaline to care. With a swift movement, she kicked Blaise into the ribs and rolled away, getting colder by the moment because of the snow. She stood and instantly fell again, being pushed by Blaise, who was clawing at her hair and burning Mary-Lynnette more by the touch.

She turned back and saw that everyone in the room was frozen literally, frozen where they stood. _A spell. _Mary-Lynnette realized trying to dodge away from Blaise's fingers.

"Get off!" Mary-Lynette screamed, pushing Blaise of her and kicking her in the face. She stood and turned around; thinking on her feet about what she could use to save her, her first thought was iron. A witch's weakness, like wood was to vampires and silver to werewolves. She turned around in a quick circle, looking for where Iron could be found, and dove to the ground as Blaise shot something her way, burning a patch of fire in the stairs where it hit. She pulled herself up and a thought popped into her head, there were iron bars in a gate behind them, without thinking Mary-Lynette ran up the stairs and did something extremely crazy.

She kicked the window and pushed the broken glass out of the way looking down at the fifteen foot drop. She took a few steps back and waited to see if Blaise was following but she didn't have to, Blaise was right behind her, charging at her with a series of sparks.

Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath and jumped, falling strait down into the yard.

As she fell, she grabbed onto anything she could get her hands onto, window stills, loose bricks, anything to clutch so she wouldn't hurt herself as much.

Finally, she fell onto the not so soft grass onto her hands of feet, looking up as Blaise fell next to her. At first she wouldn't move but then her eye lids fluttered and she was awake, staring up at the sky then piercing her eyes to Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynnette took a step back and started running to the fence, desperate to find a loose piece of iron. Finally she pulled a short pole that nearly gave way, but was till stuck into the gate, she pulled but Blaise was right behind her, shooting sparks at her and blasting her away from the gate. Mary-Lynette jumped and ran at Blaise, ignoring the burning sensation she had when she got near the girl and tackled her onto the ground near the gate.

Blaise was surprised but shot spells at the crazy human girl until she was sent flying back over to the gate, again her back smacking against the harsh bars. As she fell, Mary-Lynette changed again, different this time, stronger and she grabbed the loose pole and jerked it free, and standing, spinning it like a master swords man. She pointed the tip to Blaise whose eyes were narrowed into slits as she lunged to the fence, grabbing her own piece of iron to fight with. The girls circles one another then fought, slashing iron against iron, creating a loud, clang as each pulled away and smacked again, dodging narrowly as the other slashed at their sides, and repeating the same move back.

"What's your problem?" Blaise screeched, pushing her iron weapon closer to Mary-Lynette's neck.

"Right now?" Mary-Lynnette yelled back. "I'm fighting a girl I don't even know." She ducked and tumbled away appearing on Blaise's other side. "And I don't know how I'm fighting her for that matter, after I've been away from my soul mate for a week, having just remembered who the heck is he is" She slashed the air against her opponents iron. "After Lily erased me and my brother's memory. And now I'm back, I can fight people like I've known how to for years, and I just want to have a regular Christmas and get to know you."

Blaise smiled. "That really sucks." She spun away and stabbed the air where Mary-Lynnette had just occupied before ducking away again. "Imagine this, your cousin, who's been with you all your life, has to be sent away because her soul mate is a human. And you give her the wrong, memory wiping potion on purpose so she can remember you, but you never see her for two months." Their weapons clanged against each others again as they pulled back.

Mary-Lynette frowned. "I'm so sorry." She whispered lowering her iron. "That's horrible."

Blaise nodded, breathing slightly hard and lowered her iron too. "And you couldn't see your brother for a week?"

Mary-Lynette nodded and dropped her weapon. "It was like when he was a kid, he would never be able to leave this tent, and no one could even touch him because he was so weak."

Blaise's eyes widened and she threw her weapon down next to Mary-Lynette's so that they made an X and a loud clang. "That's really horrible."

Mary-Lynette sighed and sat down against the fence, changing quickly back to her old self. "It was so hard to see him like that. Then he meets Jade and changes into Romeo."

"You're brother's soul mates with Jade?" Blaise asked, sliding down to sit next to Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette nodded, "And I'm soul mate's with Ash…' Her voice trailed off as she looked at Blaise. "I'm sorry, for the things I've said. I know you just wanted to watch out for me."

Blaise's eyes widened and she hung her head. "I'm sorry too. It's just I've seen Ash with lots of girls, and he just stopped all together with that and joined Circle daybreak so I was suspicious. He never really told me much about why he joined it either, just that he had is own reasons and he would be seeing Thea again, and I didn't want to see another innocent girl get hurt." She smiled faintly. "I've got a funny way of showing it don't I?"

Mary-Lynnette laughed. "Kind of. But it could be worse, you could threaten to bite me and hit Ash over the head with a club to try to protect me." Both of the girls laughed. "Werewolves, what can you do?"

Blaise smiled. "That must have been rough, how'd you fix it?"

Mary-Lynnette looked away. "I got free, because I was tied up, a dove into my car, he came after me, I stabbed him and I burnt him in my car as it exploded. The end."

Blaise gasped. "I shouldn't have asked."

Both of them laughed again and finally looked up to the broken window where snow was staring to melt out of the edges.

"When are they going to wake up?" Mary-Lynnette asked curiously leaning her chin onto her bare knees.

Blaise shrugged. "Soon, I guess. It really depends, but considering I did it on a lot of people including Night Worlders, I would have to say…"

A familiar ashy blonde head popped up against the open glass followed by another blonde girl and a boy with dark hair. Each of them looking around anxiously for something then finally resting onto Blaise and Mary-Lynnette sitting against the fence.

"Well." Blaise said standing up. "It was fun while it lasted." She reached her hand out to

Mary-Lynnette who took it and smiled, pulling herself up to stand next to her new friend, with a smile. "Were probably going to get yelled out when we go in there, you know."

Blaise nodded, smiling. "I know, so let's get it over with."

"Let's." Mary-Lynnette agreed, walking with Blaise side by side into the giant mansion stained with broken glass and melting snow.

**Chapter 9, over and done with. How'd I do? Good? Bad? Did I fail completely with Blaise's character or did I do an okay job? I crave your opinion. **


	10. The Fight That Hurts The Most

**Yes! Chapter 10! I never forget u guys! **

"How could you be so stupid?" Ash asked as the door shut behind him. They were in Mary-Lynnette's room this time because she had been kind of tired after her fight with Blaise, but Ash was not going to let her off that easy.

"Excuse me?" She shot back turning around from where she stood, about to jump on her bed.

"How could you been so stupid?" Ash repeated.

"I wasn't being stupid." Mary-Lynnette said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ash's eyes blazed. "So just saying 'come on Blaise is that all you got' intelligent? She could have killed you!"

"Well she didn't!" Mary-Lynnette yelled back. "So will you calm down?"

You know I don't want to see you get hurt!" Ash protested. "What if you realized you were fighting a friend and stopped, she could have hurt you then."

"Well she hadn't!" Mary-Lynnette yelled. "And it isn't the first time I've fought a friend either." Too furious to realize what a curtail mistake she had just made was.

"You what?" Ash screamed running to her and putting his hands on her shoulder shaking her violently. "Who else have you fought?"

Mary-Lynnette looked away and whispered. "Morgead."

Ash stilled then tensed up on her shoulders. "You fought Morgead? He would have defiantly killed you!"

"Well he didn't!" Mary-Lynette screamed. "Now let me go!"

Ash released her as if she was on fire, then he looked from his hands back to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would freak." Mary-Lynnette replied rubbing her shoulder. "At least it was only one person that time."

Ash walked back up to her, "That time? Mary-Lynnette how many people have you been fighting?"

Mary-Lynnette sighed. "It was only a few guys, from some gang nothing that bad…"

"Nothing bad?" Ash cried, running his hand through his hair in a blurred motion. "You shouldn't be fighting anyone Mary-Lynnette, I love you and I want to protect you from-"

"Protect me?" Mary-Lynnette repeated. "I've been on my own thank you very much while you've been chasing Lily around this whole city! I learned to protect myself, I _had _to Ash."

"You didn't have to do anything." Ash yelled back. "You should have let someone else handle it."

"I handled it fine on my own!" Mary-Lynnette protested.

"Well I'm never letting you handle it on your own again." Ash told her.

Mary-Lynnette's eye brows rose. "Is that an order?"

Ash nodded. "Right now, yes it is."

"Well you can't order me what to do." Mary-Lynnette yelled. "Who are you? My boy friend or my father?"

"I'm your soul mate!" Ash yelled.

"Then start acting like it!" Mary-Lynnette screamed back. "And start treating me like a person, not something that is too fragile to do anything or say anything on her own!"

Ash sighed. "I'm not doing that, I just don't want you to ever do that again."

Mary-Lynnette took a deep breath. "I won't unless I have too."

"You won't period." Ash announced.

"What did I just say Ash?" Mary-Lynnette gasped. "If I have to I'll do what I need to, you can't tell me-"

"I'm telling you what the smart thing is to do!" Ash yelled. "Just because you're acting like a spoiled child, who's not smart enough to see that I'm trying to protect her doesn't mean-"

"Get out." Mary-Lynnette whispered.

Ash froze, "Excuse me?"

"I said." Mary-Lynnette spoke calmly. "Get. Out."

Ash's face fell, and he took a step closer to his soul mate. "Mary-Lynnette, I-"

"Get out Ash." Mary-Lynnette repeated pushing him to the door. As they got closer she pulled the doorknob and it swung open, allowing her to push Ash under the door frame and out into the hallway. "I want to be alone, is that too childish?" She slammed the door hard and locked it, Ash's heart with every sound.

The door clicked again and Mary-Lynnette appeared in its narrow frame, holing something in her hand. "Here." She tossed a box wrapped red and green wrapping paper to Ash. "It's your Christmas present. Merry Christmas." She slammed the door again and locked it, as Ash's heart burst into a million pieces.

. . .

Cassandra sat staring out the window for hour, even though she hadn't actually been able to see much, but she knew what was coming.

A Vampire appeared at the other side of the gate; he laid his hands on the bars and started to climb until he was at the top. When he jumped down onto the grass and his feet touched the soil, he disappeared. A small burnt patch in the ground was the only thing that was left from where the Night person had been standing, making Cassandra smile.

"Bye, bye." She whispered getting up to go to see Mary-Lynnette.

. . .

Of all the arguments she had shared with Ash, this one had to be the worst. He had called her a spoiled brat for Pete's sake! How was she supposed to react to that? Just brush it off and forgive him? No. He couldn't tell her what to do, ad he shouldn't expect her to either, she was his soul mate, his equal but he treated her like a fragile butterfly. It made her want to scream. But all of those reasons enough wouldn't let her forget the image of him out of her face. He was completely broken, demolished, destroyed. And she had done that. What had she done?

Someone knocked softly on the door. "Mary-Lynnette?" Cassandra's fragile voice asked. "Can I come in?"

Mary-Lynnette wiped the tears from her eyes and climbed off of her bed to unlock the door, to let her friend in.

"Hey. Mary-Lynette said as Cassandra walked past her into the familiar bedroom, a small smile on her young face. "What's up?"

"You and Ash were fighting?" Cassandra asked sitting onto a couch, and folding her hands under her chin.

Mary-Lynnette sighed and sat down next to her. "Yea we were."

"He isn't very nice is he?" Cassandra asked placing her hand on Mary-Lynnette's wrist.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head. "No he is he just…can be annoying at times."

Cassandra nodded. "I just think he's mean. He shouldn't have to tell you what to do, you can think for yourself can't you?"

Mary-Lynnette gazed down at Cassandra, her mouth aghast. "Excuse me?"

Cassandra kept on talking though. "If he's your soul mate why does he treat you like a child? Yes, he doesn't want you to get hurt but calling you stupid and yelling at you?" She shook her head slowly. "He's not very nice at all."

Mary-Lynette shook her head again. "No that's not that, he just…it's just…it's…...just...…." Mary-Lynette fell off of the couch onto the floor, fast asleep, leaving Cassandra alone in her room.

She turned around and walked to the window, pulling it strait up and allowing the warm air in that made the light curtains twist and spin. She smiled out of the window, laying her hand which held her bracelet against the edge and then swiftly turned around, skipping to the door and out into the hallway as if she was never there. While Mary-Lynette dreamed, a peaceful nightmare.

**Yes, it's short, sorry I just wanted to get this chapter done with. Okay so what do you all think? What's happening to Mary-Lynnette? You tell me. And question, how many of you have read the mortal Instrument series and would any of you be interested in a fan fic for me to write? Answer ASAP! And Review **


	11. Unnatural Encounters

**Chapter 11! Important chapter with yes, my signature cliff hanger, I has to keep you all addicted! **

Ash's word was literally falling apart around him. And this news came to him, in the absolute worst possible way. After Mary-Lynnette sent him away, he wandered the halls for a bit, a ghost left in his own mistakes. He had been too impulsive; she couldn't really control what she did could she? And he should have never tried to control her. He was hers but it was not possessive as she thought, he wanted her, he needed her to be with him, like she needed the air in her lungs. He had to tell her.

But then, someone came strolling down the hallway with a present in her hands and tears in her eyes. Cassandra stopped before Ash, clutching the green and red box in her still fingers; she took a step back then dropped it, running away to the other side of the hallway. Luckily Ash had vampire speed and even though she was fast, he had managed to catch her in a matter of minutes.

"Cassandra," Ash said trying to catch the flying red head. "Why are you running away?"

"Go away." Cassandra cried –quite loudly for the few words she did speak-, pulling away from Ash's near fingers. "You're scary and mean. You yelled at Mary-Lynnette."

Ash instantly pulled his fingers back, appalled at the little girl's accusation. "What do you mean I yelled at her?" Yes he had probably yelled at her but he didn't mean for anyone, especially Cassandra, to hear him.

"You yelled at her for fighting that pretty lady." Cassandra told him quickly. "Its not her fault she does that, she can't control it. And you can't control her. No matter how much you want to. She's probably in her room right now crying."

Ash gasped, "She was crying?"

Cassandra nodded. "I saw tears on her face when I walked in, but she's sleeping now. So leave her alone." She glared at Ash. Leave her alone for a long time. You hurt her, Ash. You hurt her badly."

And with that, the little girl took off, leaving Ash alone in his misery.

. . .

As they days got closer to Christmas, Mary-Lynnette couldn't help but feel sad. Usual this time of year she was a buzz with excitement, unable to hold still. But this year, she wasn't in the spirit at all. Maybe it was because the one person who could really make her feel special and happy was avoiding her at all costs. When ever she walked into a room, he wasn't there or he would leave. And when he had to stay there, his eyes never even flickered in her direction. Had their fight done this? Had she hurt him to much? Or was he just waiting for her to crawl back to him and apologize because he knew he wasn't to blame. It didn't really surprise her much; Ash could be very manipulative when he wanted to be. But would he really do that to her? She would just have to wait for him to him talk to her, or at least until there was a moment for them to be alone, she couldn't just walk up to him in front of everyone's watching eyes and address why he was ignoring her, as much as she wanted too, anyway. 

So as Christmas Eve ticked closer and Mary-Lynnette prepared, she waited anxiously for Ash to talk to her, or even just gaze in her direction for just one fleeting second.

"Mary-Lynnette?" Her father asked from the top of the stairs. He had been watching her stare at the Christmas tree, twinkling lights spun around its branches and ordainments of all shapes, sizes and colors hung on the twigs. There entire tree screamed of the Night World, with its black flower ordainments, paw prints, cat claw, and shining stones. There were human ordainments too, mundane ones like candy canes, little glistening bubs, even a tiny angel that Claudine had brought from her own house. So now, Mary-Lynnette and her father staring at it together, both realized that it was unique and to complete perfection.

"Yea, dad?" Mary-Lynette asked, not bothering to turn her head from the tree.

Her father sighed and sat down next to her, placing an arm awkwardly around her shoulders, staring at the tree with his daughter. "You guys really did a great job with that tree."

Mary-Lynnette nodded, twinkling eyes reflecting in her blank gaze.

Mr. Carter sighed, running a hand through his dark hair streaked with a few hints o9f silver. "You know I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Mary-Lynnette asked unemotionally.

Her father smiled. "I know how you feel about that Ash character."

Mary-Lynette blinked, barley flinching at the mention of Ash's name, while questions quietly and slowly flowed through her mind.

"It's the same look I gave your mother, when we were your age." He continued, his eyes beginning to grow as distant as his daughter felt. "She was the love of my life, my first true love. And god, not a day goes by that I don't miss her till my heart breaks." He looked at his daughter and a different smile approached slowly onto his face. "You know I'm not good at this kind of stuff but, I want you to know…If you and this Ash fellow are together, and you're just hiding it because you think I won't approve, you don't have to."

Mary-Lynette turned her head to her father, her face still not revealing any emotion whatsoever.

"I just want to see you and Mark be happy." Her father explained softly "Like me and your mother were. I do love Claudine too, and I'm happy, and I won't let anything stand in our way. I want you and Mark to remember that. Okay?"

Mary-Lynette nodded, touched by her father's words then hugged him tightly. He hadn't really known what was going on between Ash and herself but if he had, he would have defiantly said the same words he just had.

"Thanks dad." She mumbled standing up. "I've got to go talk to Ash, do you know where he is?" 

"I think I saw him outside in the garden." Mr. Carter replied standing up next to her.

"Good luck Mare."

She was already running to the back door, calling thanks over her shoulder as she burst through the narrow frame out into the dazzling sunshine. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Mary-Lynnette searched the yard for her golden haired cat like soul mate. She went in complete circles some times appearing where she had before, noticing small dents in the iron fence from where she had fought Blaise –who was a really nice person once you finally got to know her and weren't fighting her.

After her third circle around the yard she decided to go back inside, when she saw a very peculiar thing. It was a figure, slumped against the fence on the other side, wearing a black hooded jacket and a long flowing matching skirt. Mary-Lynnette walked over to the girl carefully, laying her hand on the bars with one hand and leaned closer to the person. Their head whipped around at her, face still covered buy the hood pulled over their face.

"You're alive?" They asked, turning around to gaze at her on hands and knees. The voice was light, a bit hushed though, barely more then a whisper. "You shouldn't be alive, how is that possible?"

Mary-Lynette wanted to run, or scream or kick the person's face in completely. But instead she lowered herself on her side of the fence so she was eye to eye with the dark stranger. "What do you mean I shouldn't be alive?"

"She could have killed you". Was the soft whispered reply. "She would have killed you too, but you're alive. Is everyone else?"

_Are they talking about Lily? _Mary-Lynette thought carefully, leaning back slightly from the. _And why would they know about her being captured and living with other people who might have been hurt?_ She needed answers, and she needed them soon.

"Who could have hurt me?" Mary-Lynnette asked seriously. "And why shouldn't I be alive?"

"She's not natural." Hissed the person from behind the fence. "She's to powerful for her own good, or anyone else's. You have to stay away."

"Why?" Mary-Lynette pleaded. "And who are you?"

The stranger inched back; afraid as if she had said too much, maybe she had and shook her head. "I can't…she'll know. She's dangerous Mary-Lynnette; you need to stay away from her."

Mary-Lynnette gasped, "Who?" She pressed her body close to the fence. "Who's dangerous? Who are you?" She reached out her hand and caught the stranger's jacket, pulling it tightly and revealing a pair of terror stricken topaz eyes.

***Gasp* okay you guys ready now? Some bad stuff is about to go down and I can't wait till one of these characters explains it all. Review? And I'm still debating mortal instruments…I can't decide on much… **


	12. Insanity

**Okay, cliff hanger ending and a new one shall be started, I'm Back! **

Mary-Lynnette jerked back away from the face of Lily. She hadn't seen those eyes since she escaped her underground prison, not counting the dreams she haunted. She would never be able to forget them

"Please." Lily begged reaching her hand between the gape of the fence. "Don't run away. You're not safe! None of you are!"

Mary-Lynnette raised her hands as if to fight of a blow from the evil temptress, but she wasn't the threat. This Lily wasn't the confidant, cruel woman that Mary-Lynnette had known; this girl was defeated, broken, and afraid, the complete opposite of Lily.

"Please." Lily whispered leaning her face closer to the bars. "You can't go in there."

"Why?" Mary-Lynnette whispered. "And who is so dangerous?"

Lily ducked her head low, her face covered by a black curtain of her hair. "Cassandra."

Mary-Lynnette gasped, and fought to obtain her composure. "You're lying. You've never caused us anything but pain. "Why should we believe you now?"

"Because, you might be able to stop her." Lily whispered.

Mary-Lynnette sighed and moved hesitantly towards Lily, holding her breath. "How do you know? How do you know anything about Cassandra?"

Lily sighed and raised her head, tears slipping down her white cheeks. "Because I know who created her."

. . .

Cassandra skipped down the hallways with a smile on her face, everyone was in a good mood, except for a few teens that were brooding in there own ways but Cassandra was no different. She enjoyed the holidays and loved the way that everyone's families were visiting for the holidays. And soon, she would be just like them.

She turned down a hallway and froze, taking a few steps back and laying her hand on the glass. Two auras; green and red-orange, Cassandra smiled wickedly.

_She finally made it to the party. _She thought turning around in a slow circle to make sure that no one was around then ran outside by the smell of flowers and slight hint pollution through the smell of flowers and sunshine, she could hear Mary-Lynnette's steady breath. Cassandra smiled and, covered her ears with tiny hands, took a deep breath and screamed.

. . .

"What do you mean you know who created her?" Mary-Lynnette asked seriously. "You know who her father is?"

Lily nodded softly. "In a way. She isn't natural, Mary-Lynnette. She was built in a lab, and she was specifically designed to do what she can do." 

Mary-Lynnette leaned closer. "What can she do?"

Lily stared up at Mary-Lynnette, "I don't even know. Her DNA Is from two specific people, Aradia the Blind Maiden and…"

A loud scream cut off of Lily's trailing voice. Both girls directly turned their heads and watched in horror at Cassandra, pointing towards them and shrieking like a banshee. Soon Keller was behind her, followed by and Galen, Winnie, Nissa, Lupe, Ash, Thea and more people were appearing.

"Guys?" Mary-Lynnette asked then turned back to Lily. "Where else did they get her DNA from? What can she do? Lily talk to me!"

Lily shook her head and pulled back from Mary-Lynnette quickly and disappearing down the street. Keller soar over Mary-Lynnette in human form no less and landed onto the fence, climbing over and chasing down the frightened woman, before Mary-Lynnette could blink.

"Keller wait!" Mary-Lynnette yelled as someone pulled her, turning her around to meet,

Ash's worried catlike stare.

"Mary-Lynnette he breathed pulling her close to him and crushing her against his chest. "You scared me. I'm so sorry for the things I've said; please you need to forgive me."

"Ash," Mary-Lynnette mumbled trying to pull back from his embrace. "You need to bring Lily here she-"

"Of course were bringing Lily here." Lupe interrupted from the other side of the embracing soul mates. "She is going to get messed up good, when she does too."

"No Lupe." Mary-Lynnette protested. "You need to bring her back, because she knows things. I need to talk to her."

"Are you okay?" Mr. Carter asked pulling Mary-Lynnette towards him, "Did that woman do anything to you? Hurt you in anyway?"

"Dad, I'm fine really." Mary-Lynnette reassured. "But you need to-"

A small and familiar hand grabbed onto Mary-Lynnette's wrist making her gasp and turn to brown eyes Cassandra who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked leaning in close making Mary-Lynnette, push herself farther.

"All of you stop it!" Mary-Lynnette yelled scrambling to her feet and leaning herself against the iron fence for support. Lily knows some important things, and I need to talk to her, things about her." Mary-Lynnette pointed at Cassandra with a shaking finger. Something is wrong with her, and Lily is the closest one tat knows."

Everyone stared at Mary-Lynnette with wide eyes and shocked expressions while she turned and pulled herself onto the fences edge to try to get a look at where Lily and Keller had run off to. "I need to find her." She insisted speaking loudly to the crowd. "Will any of you help me?"

_Mary-Lynnette_ Ash thought anxiously. _You're obviously confused; Lily must have done something to you. Please get down so we can take you inside. _

_You don't believe me? _Mary-Lynnette thought back. _I'm telling the truth, you know that don't you? You know Cassandra isn't normal, and Lily might know why. _

Ash sighed and shook his head, reaching for Mary-Lynnette's hand. "Please." He whispered, pulling her down from the fence and into his arms. "You need to relax."

_What is going on? _Mary-Lynnette thought. _I've just explained everything, about how Cassandra's so weird and different and they all think I'm nuts. Maybe…I am. _

Even Mary-Lynnette's words did sound a bit crazy to her, the fact that Lily, _Lily_ would come to Thierry's mansion and tell her that Cassandra was made in a lab and can do things was crazy, and she was losing it by the second.

_But what about what happens when I go into a fighting spree? _Mary-Lynnette thought as Ash walked with her to her room, while her mind was miles away. _Maybe its just adrenaline and Cassandra has nothing to do with any of this, and I'm just making crazy assumptions. _

But when Mary-Lynnette turned around and saw Cassandra standing there against the fence, a small and secretive smile playing on her face and her hand clinging onto someone else's she knew that she was right.

. . .

As Mary-Lynnette was dragged away from the group, the group gradually dispersed, leaving Cassandra alone in the garden, no questions being asked about how she had ended up in the garden and knew it was Lily, she had lied enough for one day. She turned and laid her hand onto the fence, closing her eyes as her power surged through her. Soon she would have to take it back though, and that would be more work that Cassandra could handle, but she would do anything for her daddy.

**Chapter 12 is done and what do you think? As always I leave you a cliff hanger because I love you, and now I want you to tell me who is Cassandra's "Daddy." Think carefully because I am curious about yo0ur answers. **


	13. Double Sided

**Kk this one I wrote because I'm having serious writers block with my other stories…grrr so I'm procrastinating Oh well1 U all have chapter 13 early! Your welcome! **

As the day grew short and Christmas Eve waited the next day, Cassandra prepared for the deeds she would be committing at that night. She pulled blindly through her clothing until she found her black dress. She stroked the fabric lightly as she remembered the day that her daddy gave it to her.

"_Are you ready to go to the park?" Her father had asked, taking her small hand in his. _

"_Mmmhm." Cassandra replied, eagerly running to the dark limousine. She had wanted to go for weeks now and finally her daddy was taking her. And not sending her away with some large man she didn't know, she always hated that. _

"_Daddy" Cassandra asked pulling the hem on her black dress and staring up at her father. "Why haven't I seen Mama lately?" _

_Her father shrugged and looked out the darkly tinted windows as he closed the door. _

"_Because you're mother's been very sick, she hasn't been herself lately." _

"_Will I see her soon?" Cassandra had asked persistently. _

_Her daddy nodded, still not looking at her and making her frown. "Daddy what's wrong?" _

_Her father sighed and turned to her with a frown. "Honey, I'm going to have to be on the phone with someone very important for a little while okay? I'll still be at the park with you after wards but until then you're going to have to play by yourself for a while alright?"_

_Cassandra nodded laying her head against the window, she had learned to play by herself form a long time now. _

_As they drove to the park in silence and her father patted her head and headed for some of the benches, Cassandra had decided to go see the ducks. She had been watching them play amongst themselves when someone stepped next to her, offering her bread to feed them. She eagerly nodded and took the bread, crumbling it up into small pieces and throwing them into the water. She hadn't even noticed the two men behind her until it was to late, and they grabbed her, placing a hand over her mouth and picking her up into a black van. She had screamed the entire way and kicked her captors with all her might but they ignore her until they got into the desert. _

_Once out, she wanted to run away but there was no where to run too, only a tiny shack in the middle of the desert and a beautiful girl with golden eyes leaning next to it. _

Cassandra frowned as she pulled the dress away from her other clothes and put it on a chair near her bed, she pulled a black sweatshirt that she had stolen from someone at the house and put her dark sneakers near the chair on the floor. Tomorrow wouldn't come soon enough for her and as she laid her head down on her soft pillow she dreamt of her father and his visit that would happen soon.

. . .

As Mary-Lynnette prepared she couldn't help but want to apologize to Cassandra. She had completely lost it around her and everyone else and she couldn't just ignore it like everyone she had. She had to make it right. Fixing her hair into a pony tail, she snuck out through her door and down the hall to Cassandra's room, hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Come in." A sweet voice said from inside the room.

Mary-Lynnette pushed the door open and looked around the room she had never seen before. It was a pale blue color, with a matching comforter and two couches the same shade like min her own. On one chair was a dress with white laces drawn into it and ending at a bow at the bottom with white at the ends of it. Next to it was a black sweatshirt that seemed a bit too big for Cassandra's small size and a pair of dark sneakers.

"Mary-Lynnette?" Cassandra asked pulling her legs up closer to her on the bed.

Mary-Lynnette nodded. "Yea, its me, I kind of wanted to talk to you."

Cassandra nodded and sat up, pulling her knees closer for her chin to rest on them. I thought you were mad at me."

Mary-Lynnette laughed a short shaky laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." She sat down next to Cassandra carefully. "I wasn't really myself before."

Cassandra sighed and pushed the blankets off her body and crawled next to Mary-Lynnette, wrapping her hand around her wrist. "It's okay." She smiled. "I'm just glad you're not made at me, for Christmas."

Mary-Lynnette smiled and laid her other arm around her small friend. "That would be a bad present wouldn't it?"

Cassandra nodded and gasped, pulling back and jumping of her bed on slightly unsteady legs. I almost forgot." She ran over to her closet, pulled out a large white box, and brought it over to Mary-Lynnette. "Here."

Mary-Lynnette smiled and took the box obediently. "What is it?"

"It's your Christmas present." Cassandra smiled. "I found it in my house when Rowan and Thea brought me back there so I could get more of my stuff." She pushed the box closer. "It's special. I bet it will fit too."

Mary-Lynnette nodded and pulled the lid out of the box, gasping at what she saw. In the box was a gorgeous red, lacey dress held together by spaghetti straps. It stopped around her ankles and every way she turned it screamed '_Look at me_'.

"Wow." Mary-Lynnette whispered, letting her hand stroke the smooth fabric.

"Do you like it?" Cassandra asked, curiously.

"Yes, I love it." Mary-Lynnette replied, with a smile. "I think I'll wear this to the Christmas party tomorrow."

Cassandra grinned from ear to ear. "Really? That be great! Do you like the necklace too?"

Mary-Lynnette let the dress fall back into the box and searched around for the necklace Cassandra had asked about, finding it at the bottom of all the red. It was red too, a large stone that might have been a garnet on a silver chain.

"It's gorgeous." Mary-Lynnette whispered laying the stone in her palm. "Cassandra, you didn't have to get me anything."

Cassandra shook her head. "But I wanted too, you're my best friend and you deserve to wear something special tomorrow." She smiled wider. "I'm so excited about the party."

"Me too." Mary-Lynnette agreed, feeling a pang of regret that she couldn't have gotten Cassandra's father to come. "I'm sorry we couldn't find your father, I'm sure he would have loved to come."

Cassandra nodded and climbed back into her bed, tucking the blankets up to her chin. "He would have. He loved parties."

Mary-Lynnette nodded and picked up the box, walking over to turn off the light of the room. "I would have loved to meet him."

As Mary-Lynnette turned the switch, she could have sworn that she had heard Cassandra mumble something, like "You will." But maybe she was just imagining it. And maybe she was just imagining the glowing pair of eyes watching her from the open window too.

**Chapter 13 is over! Okay, I did not exactly think up of the two dresses, I kind of got them from a website I enjoy. if you want to check it out inbox me and Ill tell u the website cause I cant really type it on here...odd. Lol Okay so we know exactly how Cassandra ended up with Lily but we don't know why. Well I do but u all doesn't. Heh Heh Heh. KK so review as always and tell me, why did Lily kidnap Cassandra? I am curious to see what your mischievous little minds can create! Luv u All! :) **


	14. The Unwelcomed Guest

**Chapter 14 starts now! And yes its short with a cliff hanger. The worst kind of chapter? **

Thierry's house was Christmas. Over a hundred people crushed into the grand foyer, wearing elaborate and beautiful clothing making the atmosphere fit a royal gala instead of a Christmas party. People hat shut of the snow machine so the room was now only slightly color then the night outside, but the hundreds of guests didn't really notice or care about the temperature. They were all overjoyed to be with each other, gathering around the giant tree and hiding glittering boxes under its lowest branches and smiled warmly at the thought of the receivers opening the next morning. Some played piano, while others sang slightly out of tune Christmas carols. And amidst all the joy and warms of the glittering room, something dark lurked outside, something that now Cassandra would allow free axis into the party.

Sneaking away in the holiday chaos was the easiest part of her plan; the hardest had to be pulling back all the magic that she had placed into the gates to keep naughty night world officials, and uninvited guests out. Cassandra could only imagine the others that had disintegrated along with the vampire trespasser she had felt from the window. But now all the magic would return back to her and give her the power she needed to help her father.

She could nearly feel his presence next to her, hands on her shoulders whispering to do it, to take it all back, to help him finish them. And she would, she would finally help her daddy.

"I'm doing it." Cassandra called into the darkness and clutched her eyes, filling the soft sting of new power coursing through her veins. But then it went harder, faster the pain growing subtly more and more painful until Cassandra wanted to cry out. But she would keep silent, because her father was watching from not so far away. Finally, the magic subsided and Cassandra could pull back her arms, only slightly numb with power.

Cassandra smiled out into the night. "I'm done, Daddy. You can come do it now."

But only silence came back for her answer, so with a sigh she nodded and slipped back into the party as if she had been there all along.

. . .

Mary-Lynnette was Cinderella. Everywhere she went, eyes turned to her and her gorgeous yet ostentatious dress.

_It's you who's gorgeous. _Ash had thought holding onto her hand as they walked down the

Stairs, that sparkled like gold. _But I couldn't agree with you more on the dress. _

And Ash was right, with her hair pinned up in a spiky bun that allowed small stands of her dark hair hang loose and her necklace she was beautiful. Thankfully everyone had seemed to forget about her panic attack with Lily the day before and were all enjoying the party as much as she was. Ash held her hands and pulled her to dance, even though she barely had considering the low options of dance partners in Briar Creek. But with Ash leading her, she looked like a pro swirling around in her red silk. This would be the greatest Christmas she had ever had.

"Mine too." Ash whispered into her ear, instead of thinking it privately as they spun around again.

Mary-Lynnette smiled and crushed her lips against Ash's, glad to be together for this moment, and wouldn't care if time never moved again.

With a sigh she leaned up into Ash's ear, whispering how she needed to go to the rest room and disappeared hastily up the stairs, wondering why she had picked the sudden time for a bathroom break, considering she hadn't had to go a few blissful moments before.

The moment she disappeared up the stairs, someone pulled the plug on all the lights and the room was thrown into complete and utter darkness.

There were a few noises of confusion, a sigh of pure and bitter in-convince as if it were some ones poor timing that had caused the darkness. Then as suddenly as it had come, the lights unsteadily blinked on, except that there was a new guest into the room.

Leaning against the closed doorway, red hair glistening under the glorious Christmas was the one and only, Hunter, Redfern.

**Sorry this HAD to be short, I just want you to know...dun Dun DUN, Bad guy in the house and there is going to be more badness. Lol I'm writing chapter 15 as you read this, or if you're a slow reader it might already be posted. IDK I'm not physic. But that would be so awesome if I was! But none of you can be. You'll cheat on the ending of the story….cheaters. Lol Review! **


	15. One Of A Kind

**Chapter 15! And yes, the obvious is stated about Cassandra's father but we kind of figure out exactly what she can do. Enjoy,**

Everyone held their breath even if they didn't need the oxygen in anticipation of what Hunter Refern would do. His stance was casual as if he had been invited to this party and was standing there all along waiting for the other guests to notice him. But his smile held the cruel and cunning secrets that gave everyone in the room shudders, knowing he was here for a definite reason.

"What are you doing here?" Thierry growled pushing through the crowd with Quinn and Lupe at his flanks, both wearing deadly expressions.

"Lord Thierry." Hunter sighed with yet another cruel grin. "And my old friend Quinn, I had heard you two had joined this little band of renegade but I had to see it to believe it." He walked over to them, striding confidently with his arms over his chest. "And now look at you. Both of you have human soul mates, and you've even let their families into your homes." He shook his head sadly. "I had always thought you were better then that."

"Better then scum like you that's for sure." Lupe snapped her glare going from deadly to murderous with desire. She hadn't gotten the change to hurt Lily much but she wouldn't miss the chance for a crack at Hunter Redfern.

Hunter gave Lupe a look of mock horror. "Such a temper for a beautiful little lady." He sighed and laid a hand on her cheek, holding her in place. "But what should I expect from a werewolf?" Lupe shook her head and resisted the urge to snap at him.

"What are you doing here?" Thierry didn't ask a question, it was an accusation.

"Can't I just come to enjoy a party with old friends?" Hunter asked doubtfully. "There are some reasons I need to be here."

"What could you possibly need here?" Quinn asked, coldly. "Besides what you've been after for months now."

Hunter waved a limp hand into the air, "No, no, no, Quinn I'm here for a family matter."

There were a few short laughs from the crowd followed by a very angry  
>Rashel and Keller pushing their way through the crowd with the rest of the team not far behind them. "I ran your daughter out of here." Keller said with a wicked grin of her own. "Want to join her?"<p>

Hunter laughed a loud hardy noise that echoed through the walls of the foyer. "You think." He said between laughs. "That I'm looking for Lily?" He stood up strictly and looked away from all of them to the stairs. "I'm looking, for my daughter, who is standing right there."

Everyone turned their head sand gasped at the sight of Cassandra in her black dress white laces, a wide smile on her fathers face. And descending down the stairs to stand next to the tiny red head was Mary-Lynnette.

. . .

"Mary-Lynnette," Ash cried running to the stairs. "Get away from her."

But still she stood, next to Cassandra's wicked tiny face.

"Mary-Lynnette," Ash yelled again.

"She won't listen to you." Hunter said confidently, like a dog owner who knows all their dogs' tricks. "But she will, listen to me." Hunter jerked his head toward Mary-Lynnette.

"Come, girls."

Mary-Lynnette's eyes stayed as blank as Cassandra's as the two girls walked strait down through he crowd as it disbursed in front of them. Ash tried to grab for Mary-Lynnette but one of his sister's held him back, Rowan maybe. Finally the two stopped in front of Hunter as Quinn Lupe and Thierry stepped away, Hunter's face smiling like a lion stalking a herd of helpless gazelles.

"Good, girls." Redfern said appreciatively, walking around them in a slow circle. "Now, everyone do you want me to do this the easy way, or do you want me to do it the hard way?" He paused to address the guests more properly. "I can take my daughter and my new project and go without a fight, or you can try to stop me." He took a few steps back and stood on the other side of Cassandra. "Your choice."

"Your not taking, Mary-Lynnette." Mark yelled, while Jade held him back.

Hunter looked unamused at the human's promise. "Does the vermin speak for all of you?"

Ash stepped forward, his eyes wild with fury. "Yes, now release her."

Hunter sighed and laid a soft hand on Mary-Lynnette's shoulder, making Ash cringe at her touch. "Attack the boy."

Mary-Lynnette nodded and turned around giving the wall a round house and having a picture frame smash down below her. She picked up the frame and smashed it against the wall, creating a sharp point of wood. She turned with out any expression, pointing the make shift spear at Ash.

"Mary-Lynnette," He whispered his eyes growing wide, but she was already running at him, tackling him to the ground and trying to stab the wood through his heart.

"Mary-Lynnette, it's me." He yelled pushing her off him and running to the stairs. Please, you don't have to do this." He ducked as she jumped at him, thrusting the wood to dangerously close blows. She thrust it to his neck, breaking his pale skin and making his blood drip, slowly.

"Please." Ash begged jumping off the stairs. "Stop."

Mary-Lynnette jumped and flipped through the air, landing onto Ash's chest and thrusting the Stake down. But just before it made contact someone tackled her and threw her against the wall. Standing next to Ash was Krestal, her teal dress not even ruffled out of place.

"You let her push you around like that and she'll kill you." Krestal said clearly, glaring at Mary-Lynnette's crumpled form at the edge of the stairs. Her head snapped up as she grabbed her stake, throwing it strait at Krestal who dodged narrowly and let the stake fall to the ground.

Mary-Lynnette lunged at Ash again, but Krestal was to quick and grabbed a hand full of her dark hair from its bun and pulled it hard causing her to shriek in pain, and Ash to fight the urge to scream with her.

With inhuman like quickness, Mary-Lynnette grabbed Krestal's arm and pulled hard, pulling her to the ground, without a moment's hesitation she was on top of the vampire and smashing her head into the floor. Then she turned back to her target, staring blindly at the girl that was once his soul mate. She jumped him, grabbing a fist full of hair and flipping him backwards, throwing him across the floor against the wooden part of the stairs, and hearing his quick gasp of pain.

"You did well." Hunter's voice told her making her turn and return to her master with a quick run.

"Thank you, sir." She said obediently in a voice, that did not belong to the girl she once was.

"Mary-Lynnette," Someone whimpered from the crowd but Hunters protégée kept staring forward, unblinking and focused.

"Amazing isn't she?" Hunter gloated resting a hand on her shoulder. "Who knew my daughter could do such good work with such a worthless human."

"What did Lily do to her?" Someone screamed maybe Mark or maybe her father.

Hunter sighed and laid his other hand on Cassandra. "Lily didn't do a thing. All of this was Cassandra's doing."

"What kind of sick witch is she?" Thea screamed. "She isn't right!"

Hunter nodded to Thea's response. "You're right, Miss Harman." Hunter agreed. "She isn't right, she's better then that."

"What made her that powerful?" Blaise asked. "No witch can have that much control over a human being."

Hunter nodded again, his smiling growing wider. "You're right too. No witch can have that much control over a human. But you fail to see that Cassandra isn't a normal witch."

"What is she?" Thierry asked, icily.

"She's my daughter. The vampire replied. "She's half witch and half vampire and has the abilities of each. One of a kind."

**I did good? Hope I did, as you can see Mary-Lynnette is completely gone, aww bad news and did hurt me to write her having to fight Ash, it really did. But it's symbolic because now she's completely lost everything that was Mary-Lynnette. And I kind of put in a bit of irony that yes it was Krestal to save her brother and hurt Mary-Lynnette, even while she is pure evil and killing her brother Krestal will always not like Mary-Lynnette much. Lol so vampire witch? Is that possible? Yes, cause Hunter has science and he'll do anything to get what he wants. As he always does. :) Review! **


	16. Friend Or Foe

**Chapter 16, prepare for an evil monologue. Cassandra explains it all1! YAY Now you can all figure out what's really been going on, because I'm sick of having to hide my secrets. Well most of them anyway. ;) **

There was a chorus of gasps from the crowd, mostly from witches and a few of vampires including a wide eyed Thierry.

"What," He asked horror stricken. "Have you done? No Night Worlder can have the abilities of both a vampire and a witch, it's impossible."

"Not impossible," Hunter pointed out with another one of his mischievous grins. "Just never attempted, until now. Cassandra is one of a kind, because only I was the one who decided to create a girl like her. Using the DNA of Aradia and myself, I made Cassandra allow the magic of a daughter of Hellewise but have the manipulation and mind techniques on anyone. This explains what she's done to Mary-Lynnette of course." He turned to his daughter proudly. "Care to explain that to us my darling?"

Cassandra nodded, "Of course Daddy." She turned to the group. I haven't lied about my blindness, or about how I can see your auras but I haven't mentioned to you my abilities. Every touch, the longer the better, I was taking things from you. Your abilities your personalities, all went to me, without anyone knowing. And I would send them, to Mary-Lynnette."

_Mary-Lynette reached in the broken case and pulled out the nearest knife as a dark brown wolf charged at her from behind; with an easy moment Mary-Lynette twisted and slashed the wolf in the shoulder, falling down on the floor next to her in pain. She flipped the dagger in her hand skillfully and pulled out two others to place in her pockets of her sleep shorts, in case she lost the first one. A loud snarl cut through her action and she was faced to face with the black wolf she had escaped._

_"Come and get me." Mary-Lynette whispered as the creature ran at her before skillfully tumbled out of the way and throwing her dagger into the wolf's chest. Another howl of pain and the wolf fell down next to the other one. _Two down, one tiger to go._ Mary-Lynette thought turning around slowly holding the dagger in her good hand and the casted hand behind her back._

_A low growl sounded and she instantly turned to become face to face with the tiger. Its yellow eyes stared at her with ferocity that Mary-Lynette was able to match carelessly. Something in her was animal and out for blood. The tiger growled again and Mary-Lynette watched unafraid. The tigers claws retracted and he ran at her, allowing her a few more seconds to wait. The tiger charged faster and the moment it thought it had her she jumped and the tiger slid under her. When she landed she was above the tiger's tail and with a twist she turned and grabbed it pulling it hard to the tiger turned claws out and tried to swat at her, but instead of swiping her head off, it smashed into the blade of her dagger._

_The fighting skills, _Ash thought. _I knew they looked familiar, when Cassandra was holding onto me, I thought I was just imagining it. _

"But I couldn't do it all the time." Cassandra added sadly. "It takes a long time for me to do it, and drains a lot of power when I do. So I have to grab onto someone for a long time or else I will become weak, and instead they do."

_"We want to spend Christmas with Raven." Val said as Jez ordered the tickets._

_"She hasn't been feeling that great recently." Thistle agreed sadly. "We have no idea what__happened to her." _

_Those moves, _Morgead thought suddenly_. And pretending to take my offer, that's what Raven would have done. _

"Though Mary-Lynnette would be very tired afterwards too." Cassandra sighed. "To bad she could only fight and be well rested when she fought humans, must have evened the playing field." Cassandra shrugged and walked over to Mary-Lynnette, holding onto her hand. "I'm still working out the issue with the way she talks when she is under my control. You all remember what happened when I was holding onto Iliana's arm don't you?"

"_Thank you for your concern." She said sweetly. "I am smart girl and I know he has hurt some girls in the past, maybe you were one of them? You do look like the type he would have used." _

_Blaise blinked and stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Is that so?"_

"_Yes," Mary-Lynnette smiled. "It is actually. Maybe after he dumped you, you had to go for every boy you could get your hands on to try and fill the void." _

_That was completely Iliana. _Keller thought. _I should have seen it. _

"But the best thing would have to be tonight." Cassandra smiled wildly. "When your sweet precious Mary-Lynnette finally lost it. I can't take all the credit though; I had to borrow one of Blaise's books to find out the right spells I would have to use on her necklace." The garnet around Mary-Lynnette glowed slightly, as if showing off its true power and strength. "And now we come to tonight. I thought I would have had to wait a bit longer to sink in my full powers into the necklace but thanks to Daddy returning to night, I didn't have to keep putting more power into the protection spells around the gate."

_A Vampire appeared at the other side of the gate; he laid his hands on the bars and started to climb until he was at the top. When he jumped down onto the grass and his feet touched the soil, he disappeared. A small burnt patch in the ground was the only thing that was left from where the Night person had been standing, making Cassandra smile._

"So you see?" Cassandra asked the crowd. "I've been waiting, a long time for you all to catch up, for someone to tell me that I'm wrong, unnatural, an abomination, but when Mary-Lynnette said all these things you didn't believe her."

"_"All of you stop it!" Mary-Lynnette yelled scrambling to her feet and leaning herself against the iron fence for support. "Lily knows some important things and I need to talk to her, things about her." Mary-Lynnette pointed at Cassandra with a shaking finger. "Something is wrong with her, and Lily is the closest one that knows."_

Everyone stared at the trio of evil before them, a cruel and vicious man, a little girl that was an abomination to nature, and the girl that had told them all the truth but no one would listen to her.

"You can't do this!" Mr. Carter yelled pushing through the crowd and shaking his fist in the air. "That's my daughter and you've turned her into this…this monster like your own." He glared from Hunter to Cassandra and back again. "You can't do this."

Hunter Referent smiled and appeared in front of Mary-Lynnette's father; resting a hand under his chin and making him look strait up into the cruel monsters soulless eyes.

"Watch me." With a flick of the wrist, Mr. Carter was air born, and then landed hard against the stairs where Mark and Claudine ran to his injured being.

"We will stop you." Jez screamed from the crowd with Rashel by her side, holding two stakes in hand. '"Even if we have to band together to do it, there is no way your leaving this room alive."

Hunter threw his head back and laughed fearlessly and stared confidently at the two girls.

"You think that with some stakes and some night world teens you can stop me? Even with the wild powers you can't stop me."

"And why is that?" Rashel asked testily.

Hunters smile grew wider. "Would you all really kill your friend, Mary-Lynnette?"

**Would they? Well lets see, either they kind of maim her and stop hunter or they don't hurt her and let him take her away forever as a weapon of mass destruction who can be used to get the forth wild power. Decisions, decisions. Review? **


	17. Left In The Dark

**Short? Yes. Good? I think so. Battle scene? Duh. Cliff hanger? Of course! **

Ash gasped an immediately sat up from being treated by Thea, staring amongst the hundreds of people to where Hunters voice sounded.

"To kill me, you'll have to kill her." He continued nonchalantly, and Ash could almost see the smug smirk on his despicable face. "And I know most of you wouldn't want _that _now would you?"

Ash couldn't stand this, with a sigh of slight discomfort he stood, against Thea's hands pushing him down, and stormed to the front of the crowd.

"You," Ash snarled, looking more like a vampire then he had ever had in his life. "Are a sick excuse for a vampire, you are the scum of the night world and I along with every other lamia in this room are ashamed to have come from you." He stood his ground directly in front of him, "Now, I want you to let go of your hold on my soul mate or I will rip your head off."

Hunter's smile didn't even change the tiniest bit. "Oh Ash," He sighed placing a hard hand on Ash's shoulder. "We don't always get what we want do we?" He turned to the window and whistled softly, a single beat of silence sat through the room, then the glass windows exploded and an army of Night Worlders stood behind Hunter. Wolves, vampires, a witch or warlock here and there and animals of all kinds, mountain lions, hawks, bears and, tigers leaned in, mouths pulled back in vicious growls and snarls waiting for the attack.

"Do you still want to make us do this the hard way?" The vampire asked.

Ash threw a punch into his face, sending him backwards into his own army with shock and surprise, while all hell broke loose around him.

. . .

The fight underground was nothing to compare to the fight that was occurring at this moment. Fists were thrown by humans fighting feeble against creatures, some armed with swords they had found around the house as they ran for cover. Witches' hands were flurries of sparks and movements as they took down opponents, their orange in contrast with the wild power's blue as their fire burned their enemies. Animals tore at each other's throats and some, a dark panther took down vampire after vampire, tearing at their necks and ending them when Rashel would stick a wooden stake into their chest. She wouldn't be seen in the same place twice, fighting hand to hand or tossing her wood threw the air like arrows. Other humans with no idea how to fight, and Night Worlders at that were evacuated to the upstairs, to wait patiently to see if their loved ones would survive.

Mary-Lynnette was a blur of action as she jumped from friend to friend, hurting them in horrible ways, she pulled Galen's tail hard to cut off with a knife, and would have succeeded if Nissa had tackled her and held her down, only to be kicked in the chest and soar far away into the very wooden wall.

She was an even better fighter then before, kicking in the correct places for the most pain and twisting limps to the point where they snapped. She twisted and ducked every blow, a second before it would have crippled her, enabling her movement and ceasing her rampage. Finally, someone grabbed her from behind, gripping her arms tightly and pulling them behind her, tying them and her legs tightly so she was unable to fight. Still she thrashed mercilessly and tried to injure the person that had rendered her helpless.

"Calm down." Ash whispered placing her into a corner. "Please Mary-Lynnette, you need to remember me, remember who the people you're hurting are."

Mary-Lynnette continued to thrash and fight, trying to break free of the ropes that bind her. "I don't need to, you're the enemy, you all are and soon none of you will be alive."

"Don't say that." Ash pleaded leaning down to her eyes level. "Please, you need to remember who you are, you're not some weapon."

_Please, please, please. _Ash thought desperately. _You know this isn't you. _

"You don't know me." Mary-Lynnette screamed, completely ignoring his telepathic pleas. "And you can't tell me what I can and cannot do; only Hunter can."

Ash flinched at the sound of Hunter's name in his soul mates mouth, it wasn't the scared and hatred the name got when his soul mate said that name. This girl, who said his name, filled it with respect and hope. It disgusted Ash.

"Now, let. Me. Go." Mary-Lynnette screeched, pushing her back against the wall and kicking ash in the face with her bounded feet. Both fell to the ground with a clunk but Mary-Lynnette had her hands free and a pair of glass in one, slightly bloodied from gripping it to hard. She cut her legs free and stood, kicking Ash in the stomach and then the jaw. Each blow was only a sting to the way his heart crumbled at the sight before him.

"I know who you are Ash, She whispered darkly. "And I am not the Mary-Lynnette you love, that girl is gone, because she was weak and stupid. Why she would ever love someone as pathetic and feeble as you is beyond me and I can't believe she was stupid enough to do it once. But don't worry." She leaned down and patted his cheek softly, his cheek growing icy and cold at her touch. "She's never going to make that mistake again."

She disappeared and Ash plummeted into a darkness of the likes he had never seen before, it was scary and horrifying and he could find no way out of it. But that didn't matter to him now, what mattered to him now and what consumed his entire mind.

That he had lost his soul mate, his love, his other half, his Mary-Lynnette, forever.

. . .

As Hunter pushed off another, puny Daybreaker from his being, he stared off into the warzone before him. People, some his some there scattered the ground, blood rushed through his nose quickly, tempting him for the smallest of tastes. But he wouldn't partake in any blood spilled from his or theirs, because it was the blood of the weak. He watched with a smile as Cassandra, road one of the tigers proudly, waving a small dagger she had found like a battle maiden, her red hair whipping through the air as the Tiger leaped. Everything was going just as planned and soon, he would leave with his two girls into the night, where no one would be able to find them.

Something whizzed through the air behind him, making him turn a second to late as his pain shot up his arm. A small wooden arrow had pierced his skin, dark blood starting to swell in his wound. He whipped his head around, glaring at the advisory who had thrown the spear to his back. But his eyes rested upon the gleaming topaz ones, of his own daughter.

**Cliff hanger! It's time for some family revelations and next we learn why Lily is such a naughty little girl these past few days. Excited? You should be. As always Review, they makes me smile always. **


	18. A Promise Unkept

**Okay this is chapter 18 and I no joke cried while writing this…Feel free to cry along with me. **

Hunter's mouth opened slightly at the sight of his daughter. She was wearing black knee high leather boots and a long black skirt that grazed her calves carefully. Her top was torn slightly on the shoulder and her black hair was knotted with twigs and leaves. She looked like a jungle princess about to murder her prey, but instead Lily had her eyes on her father.

"Lily." Hunter breathed with a sigh, staring at his most trustworthy daughter. "What are you doing here?

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Lily said pulling out another stake, with a darkened tip.

Everyone ceased their fighting and turned to Lily and hunter, each holding their in anticipation for what everyone knew was about to happen.

Hunter raised his hands in defense. "Lily, please. You don't have to do anything hasty."

Lily laughed, even though she was extremely unamused. "I'm way past hasty. I'm furious."

"Why sweetheart?" Hunter asked softly. "What have I done to you?"

"What haven't you done?" Lily barked another unfunny laugh. "I've done everything for you father, I've tried to uphold the Redfern name, I've fought countless people to try to help you, and through all that, you disappear then I hear about this? She jerked her chin to where Cassandra was sitting on top of her tiger. "That is worse then being a soul mate to vermin."

Hunter sighed and took a step towards Lily, who stood her ground stiffly. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if-"

"If I would be able to keep it a secret?" Lily interrupted. "If I would over react? I'm hurt that you would even think such things. She looked away fro a second then instantly back again as Hunter crouched. "Nice try, father. But there's a reason that I'm here." She smiled grimly at Mary-Lynnette who was staring with a silver dagger in hand in front of a large brown wolf. "Your little monster turned that girl, that vermin into a weapon, why? Because she was there and because she could, she ruined things and she couldn't bother to listen to simple instructions. She used her powers to get inside Mary-Lynnette's head, not to wipe the slat completely clean. She's a lying little weasel. And you," She turned her glare to her father. "Are the monster that created her."

"Lily, please." Hunter whispered.

"No, father." She yelled. "I'm here to do one thing, one thing I should have done a long time ago." She smiled her father's wicked grin and took a step forward and pulled the stake behind her head, and tossed it strait through the air.

Hunter shut his eyes and waited for the impact, he waited for the moment before he would run and dodge and attack his daughter. Or maybe he would just stand there, he knew he had done wrong and he should die, he knew if he had to die, it should be at his daughter's hand. But instead there was a squish sound, crisp and clear through the silent room, and a high pitched shriek of pain. Everyone turned to see Cassandra, lying limply at the feet of her tiger, the stake pointing strait out of her chest.

"Cassandra." Hunter screamed as he ran to his daughter, trying to reach of the stake without harming himself or her.

"It won't do you any good father." Lily said loudly. "That stakes tip was coated with iron powder. Witch and vampire weaknesses will kill her." She smiled unhappily. "Ironic isn't it?"

Hunter turned away from Lily for a brief second, his eyes blazing with anger, with betrayal, but a small and faint tug made him turn around.

Cassandra's brown eyes were nearly closed, looking far off into the distance, equally far away and unfocused. "Daddy?" She whispered hoarsely, coughing as she said it.

"Yes honey." Hunter whispered pulling her hand against his cheek. "I'm right here sweetie, Daddy's right here."

"Daddy," She whispered. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't do…Didn't do a…a…good enough job. I….I tried…I tried my hardest daddy. I really…really…did."

Hunter placed a hand on his daughter's lips to shush her. "It's alright, sweetie." He whispered, a tear escaping down his cheek. "You did a great job. You did what you needed to do and more."

Cassandra smiled her faint pink lips. "Thank you…Daddy? I'm…sleepy…really….really sleepy."

Hunter nodded, as more tears escaped. "I know, princess. You can go to sleep, now."

"But," The little girl whispered. "I…I don't want to. I want to talk to you…I want to hear about mommy…how….how is she?"

Hunter sighed. "She's fine, honey. She misses you."

"I…I…miss...her...too." Cassandra croaked. "Do you think…that…that we…could….visit…her…soon?" Cassandra couched on the last word and peered up at her father through hopeful and slowly fading eyes.

Hunter nodded, even though alone with everyone else that this was a lie. "Yes, Princess. Anything you want, we'll visit her." His breath caught. "Really, really soon."

Cassandra frowned. "Daddy, don't…cry. We'll see her….really...soon." She stopped again to couch heavily.

"It's time to go to sleep now sweetie." Hunter whispered, as more tears fell. "You need to rest."

Cassandra sighed and nodded. "Alright…but…Daddy? If...I…If…I go to sleep…will you...you be here, when...I wake up?"

Hunter nodded a slow and sad smile through his tears. "Of course, princess. I'll be right here."

'Thank you…daddy." Cassandra whispered, her eyes slowly closing. "I…I…love…you."

"I love you to honey, you're an amazing daughter…I'm…I'm lucky to be your daddy." Tears were now falling down freely as he kissed his daughters forehead softly.

Cassandra smiled, one last smile then closed her eyes as she took one last soft breath, before leaving this world and Hunter forever.

**I didn't want to do it…..I really didn't. But it had to be done. I hope you all enjoyed this even if it made you cry. I'm with you if you did. :'( Review? **


	19. Waking Up To The Nightmare

**Chapter** **19 it's nearly midnight and I am so hyper! ** **YAY **

As Cassandra left her body on earth, Hunter slowly stood and melted into the darkness of the night. Mary-Lynnette had fallen where she stood, unconscious at Lupe's paws and every other person of Hunters army disappeared with their leader. No one spoke as they left, just watched with reproachful eyes as they one by one disappeared into the night, leaving the Day breakers amongst the debris. And with a slight nod, Lily turned last and vanished into the approaching dawn.

Lupe pushed Mary-Lynnette's limp body with her nose and sighed, picking her up by the back of her neck and dragging it over to one of the available night people to carry. No one touched Cassandra's body, which hadn't exactly mummified itself like a vampire but just sat there like a witch. Her red hair seemed duller, as did the freckles on her cheeks and her usual glowing ivory skin. She was truly gone.

Ash sat up, still staring down at his hands as they carried Mary-Lynnette across the room and up the stairs into her bed room. Everyone's familiar realization held silently in the tense air. If Mary-Lynnette woke up and still wanted to kill everyone then they would have to take certain precautions. But if she woke up and was herself then all would be right and herself and Ash would finally be able to live happily ever after.

Hours past like days as the group cleaned up the remains of the battle the previous night. No one really spoke, all were to tense to speak and didn't really know what to say. And when they finally had finished they all just sat in the grand room, everyone families including just staring at each other on Christmas morning. Sad eyes were met with sadder ones, each desperate that they wouldn't have to face the cruel nightmare that they woke up in. Nothing would ever be the same after the night before, Hunter's heartbreaking eyes replayed in the minds of each of them. His expression completely broken and defeated, no one had ever thought that the Hunter Redfern could look like that.

"What should we do," Eric asked sadly gesturing faintly to Cassandra's body. "With her?"

Thierry shook his head sadly. "Well bring her into a different room, and later on this week, we'll give her a proper burial."

So it was decided that Cassandra would stay in her locked bedroom, on her bed as if she were asleep peacefully. Her dark red curls spread gently across the pale pillow, lips closed into a soft but firm line that wouldn't change for all eternity, waiting for her to be left into her final resting place.

Ash waited outside Mary-Lynnette's room constantly, trying to speak to her with their telekinetic bond, but was replied only with a constant silence. Laying his hand on her door, he pleaded for her to wake up, to remember him, and to forget all the bad things that have happened. But honestly, he had half hoped she never woke up. He would rather see her happy in her own dream world, then to wake up and remember this nightmare. 

As these thoughts made them clear into his mind, he waited patiently for even the tiniest sound to be made and for her to awake.

. . .

It happened when Ash was coming back to his post. Even he couldn't give up his hunting needs while waiting for his soul mate to awake so he had left, for the first time in a week and fed on some wild life that had been waiting in the backyard. It wasn't as thrilling and fun as the chase with his adrenaline pumping as he sank his teeth into the animal's tough hide, but it was enough to sustain him and allow him to leave and feed in only a half hour. When he returned, his fangs slightly still out, and his arms at his sides, he heard the faintest rustle from across the hallway.

Yes, camping out in the hallway for a week Ash had heard varies sounds from behind closed doors but this one was softer, more careful and lighter and had come from behind the door he had been waiting behind for several days.

Pressing his ear against the wood, he waited for another sound and smiled when another faint crash sounded from the hallway. He laid his hand on the brass doorknob, and twisted it slightly just to acknowledge anyone in the room that he was out here and hem was about to come in. He heard a gasp and with his eyes closed he pushed the door open, allowing warm sunshine to fill the room.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw his soul mate, half crouched half standing on her bed in a nest of blankets. Her eyes were wide with a variety of things, shock, surprise, confusion, terror; all making her look even smaller and more fragile to Ash. With a sigh he raised his hand lightly as if he was approaching a hurt dog and whispered faintly. "Mary-Lynnette, are you alright?"

And Ash got his answer, when Mary-Lynnette flung herself at him and tackled Ash onto the floor.

**Chapter 19 ends…sadness. Okay only one chapter left what will happen? Review please! **


	20. Watching From Above

**Chapter 20! Read! And! Enjoy! **

No one spoke as they road the limousine to the cemetery. All things that would have to be said, would be said as they lifted the body of a girl who that they hadn't known very long into the ground. Her body, which was in the hurse in front of us, was comfortable in a plain white casket that glinted across the florescent lights of the funeral home. Everyone was there, all wearing black even if they had just met her and in her darkest moments no less, yet they each sobbed over the body that had to pass too soon.

Once the limousine stopped everyone exited, forming a close rectangle around the newly duggen grave where a girl would lie. A balding man in back robes stood at the front, standing in front of the soon to be tombstone. He held a book out in front of him, but he didn't seem to be looking at it at all, instead he was looking strait at the coffin in front of him, coated with flowers of all colors against the bright white coffin.

"We are gathered here to leave to rest the body of a young girl, taken before she had gotten a chance to live. As I look around you all today, I realize that in her short time, she has made good friendships and will stay in your hearts till yours stop beating as well.' He stopped laying a hand lightly on the coffin. "Holy father, watch over this precious angel and make sure her path to heaven is a safe journey." He looked back at the group. "And let us pray."

Everyone bowed their heads, neither looking up or having the voice to speak yet, finally the father raised his head and took a step back allowing anyone to speak freely.

With a sigh, Mary-Lynnette stood up at the front of the tombstone, her dark hair falling strait down her shoulders and nearly a shade darker then her dress. She held her hands together and looked strait at the coffin as she spoke, as if addressing Cassandra directly.

"I hadn't known Cassandra long, we all really didn't. But I knew that from the minute we spoke that she had a good soul. Even if she was strayed away from her path, I had hoped some day that she would be able to return to it." She laid a hand onto her little friend's coffin. "I hate what had happened, and I may not have liked all the things she had done, or the choices she had made, but I loved her like she was…my sister, and I always will. Tears rolled down Mary-Lynette's cheeks as she spoke. "This isn't goodbye forever, Cassandra. I'll see you again." She smiled though the tears, softly. "I know we all will."

Mary-Lynnette took as step back as someone else stood to say a few words, tears rolled down her cheeks freely, not that Mary-Lynnette cared much anymore. She would never get over the death of her small friend. No longer would she be able to feel Cassandra's small hand on her arm or her wise eyes cast far away, already seeing Mary-Lynnette's green aura. She would never get to play cards with Cassandra again and laugh at how she would beat everyone without even seeing. And lastly, she would never see the closest person she had to a mother, ever again, no matter what her father had promised.

Mary-Lynnette looked up at Aradia, her brown eyes soft and just as sad as Mary-Lynnette's. Her DNA went into Cassandra so she would always be a part of her, even if they had never formally said goodbye.

The last person to speak ended and slowly the lowered the glossy white coffin into the earth then covered it up with piles of dirt. Mary-Lynnette didn't help though; she would never help cover Cassandra away from her.

Once all the dirt was moved over Cassandra's casket, Mary-Lynnette just stood, feeling gazes on her as she did. She had been closer to the deceased girl in more ways then one, and saying goodbye would be incredibly hard for her. She laid a hand on her wrist were the golden circlet was, she had found it in Cassandra's room along with her pink bunny, that was in her other hand. She took a few steps to the tombstone and sat the bunny on the dirt where it could watch over Cassandra like her guardian angel.

"I'll never forget you." Mary-Lynnette whispered closing her eyes tightly as she turned around to exit into the limo.

. . .

As the sun set on the day that Mary-Lynnette would never forget, she leaned out against the back stairs of the yard. Staring at the stars, it reminded her dully of home and how she would be returning to school soon, and how she had wished she brought her telescope with her. She would have loved to watch the stairs like she hadn't done since she'd gotten to Las Vegas.

Someone opened the door behind her and sat down next to Mary-Lynnette, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Their beautiful aren't they?" Ash asked craning his head back to see the glowing balls of fire millions of miles away.

"Yea," Mary-Lynnette agreed leaning her head against her soul mate's shoulder then suddenly asked. "Do you think she's happy? Right now where ever she is?"

Ash sighed and shook his head slightly. "You Know, I bet she's watching us right now. Telling me to shut up and kiss you already."

Even though that Cassandra would have never said anything of that sort, Mary-Lynnette smiled and kissed her soul mate, softly at first then with the passion that both of them fed to one another, not willing to let the other break free of their hold.

Finally they pulled away, Mary-Lynnette breathless and Ash grinning, like an idiot. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body close to hers., as both stared up to where their love had started, and where Cassandra was watching down upon them, in the stars.

The End

**Kk yes, this is the end, and I had a lot of fun writing these, I have so many people to thanks so I shall now do it! And I will be thanking everyone so just shut up and read! You're probably mentioned.**

**PhantasmicDragon**** you were the one who convinced me to write a night world fan fiction so I have to thank you for convincing me and starting this. Thank you! Now finish your story! Unless u have already! IDK! And hope you enjoyed your little story shout out, ;) I'm sneaky as always **

**Jennison Silverye**** your comments always make me smile and help me fix few points in my stories before I post and I cannot thank you enough for all the commenting! **

**HuntressoftheDawnVD**** I hope you liked the end of this story, you comment on everyone of my chapter sand make me smile the entire time, now if only you read my first book before the sequel loll :) **

**celery, I love your comments don't ever stop on any of my stories please! **

**ChillyRilly your probably not gonna read this because u have no idea what the Night World Series is (I'll explain it to you later) you told me to post my fics and my ideas before I even thought about night world fictions so I have to thank you to!**

**And, ****Candace14****, jesjessiejessica, Robyn Carter, readingrainbow2, Thank you for your comments! **

**KK I'm done! Review now! **


	21. Roseclear's Goodbye

**I feel kind of bad because of the whole, Lily was killed thing, so here's your long dated explanation, don't judge. **

Ten months, twenty five days since Cassandra Redfern's death.

As I walk to the cemetery, I can feel the power of lives lost greet me. Human souls that have found piece, sometimes even witches souls, or at last lost ones. Those who had never known the joy of doing a spell, the power of Hellwise's words flowing through them. Magic, pure, undefinable magic.

I keep walking, my blond hair falling in waves behind me, hidden slightly under by black fedora. Though time may have changed, some styles are meant forever. And it is black, which is one proper way to honor the dead. At least on mortal terms. But then again, I'm not mortal.

I stop on a hill, shutting my eyes, brining in the twilight air. The sun had started to set, meeting the earth to being it's warm rays of light to another part of the world while the moon lit up the dark sky here. A balance that was old as time itself.

"Excuse me," a gruff man's voice broke me out of my trance. I opened my eyes. An old man, thinning gray hair with hard hazel eyes was staring at me. He was leaning on h a shovel, his faded denim overalls crusted with grass dirt and dust. He didn't want me here at all, his body language said so. But I wasn't ready to leave.

"Cemetery's closing in ten minutes." He said in his deep voice.

I nodded.

"You might wanna be headin' out soon then." He added, like I wasn't smart enough to know said fact.

I nodded, but pursed my lips. 'I'm sorry, but….I have to say something. To my sister."

His face didn't soften up at all. "Sister eh?"

I nodded again. "Half-sister actually. I….I didn't get to know her well, and she left too soon before I could." I can feel tears start to come to my eyes. "It's not a pretty story but, my father had used her to do bad things. And she died before she could realize what they were."

The old man's face was now blank. "How old…"

"She was six," I whispered.

Suddenly, the man's face changed and he was gesturing towards the horizon. "Just go, but go quickly. I've gotta get home too…"

I nodded, and then, I was walking as quickly as I could to the grave that I'd never gone to before.

I found it, easily. It was a little plot with a small stone, and an angel on it. The angel was just of a little girl, with curls and tiny stone wings. She sat on top of the stone silently, watching the world as it moved on without her, a place she would never be part of.

Next to the stone was a little pink rabbit, it was dirty and ragged. The tiny circlet it wore dark and brown, but it was still beautiful. I knew it well, I'd seen her hold it for a long time.

I sat down across from the stone, my eyes low, away from the angel's gaze. I thought it was an accusing one, one I wasn't ready to face, and I never would be.

"Hello, Cassandra." I whispered. "I know you probably don't know me. I wasn't exactly myself when we met. I'm sorry. It's taken me so long to visit you, I bet you I've probably had enough visitors for a long time, but….I had to see you." I took a deep breath. "Cassandra, my name is Roseclear. Roseclear Redfern. It may be hard to believe but, I'm your sister. Or at least, your half-sister. You never really met me, as me." Another deep breath. "I was raised as a witch. Far away from my father because he turned my sisters into monsters. Like he turned you into one.

"I think he made you because he lost me. My mother raised me as a witch, to try and make god of the evil that he'd caused the rest of her family. I'm half witch and half vampire. I think I'll live forever, though I don't know. My mother died….a long time ago, but I haven't." I shut my eyes. "Cassandra, I am so sorry. And Lily too. You see I failed Lily. She was your other half-sister. When she died, Father tried to bring her back too. He had issues with letting go, but he could never fully bring her back. She was just his slave, his henchman. She wasn't his real daughter anymore, but he would never destroy her. So…I had to."

I can feel the tears running freely now. "I had to save her. To set her free to where she belonged and once I had, I knew I'd done the right thing. She took you away because she was jealous, it was funny too see. A monster, something whose not really there be jealous but she was. Still, she was my sister and I owed it to her to set her free….just like I had to do to you."

"I never knew you for that long, but seeing you there. Lying on the floor as you took you final breath, I knew that that was the worst thing that I'd ever done and it was the thing I'd regret for the rest of my life." I sighed, wiping my face. "I used a spell to change into my sister. I looked like her, acted like her, and I killed you….And….Cassandra I'm so sorry."

Opening my eyes I stood and walked over to the grave, crouching down and letting my finger trail the letters of her name etched in stone. "Goddess, I'm so sorry. I wish…I wish I could have saved you.  
>I wish I could have killed Hunter, not you but I knew he wouldn't have cared. He only cared about you, and now he only cares about winning this war. But you have to know, I wish I could have saved you. Made you the angel that I know you were. The pure, sweet little girl that was taken away from you and replaced with the monster that our father turned you into." I finally looked up, and met the angle's stony gaze. "I love you, Cassandra. I always will."<p> 


End file.
